My Life
by Lord Of The Plushies
Summary: AU! Mikan Sakura has been abused, since she can remember. At School and at home. All because of greediness and misunderstandings. Re-write of "Welcome To My Life" Full new summary inside! ON-HOLD.
1. The Beginning

**~My Life**

**Chapter 1:**

**The Beginning~  
**

**

* * *

**

**Written By: Tragic Panda**

**Co-Writer: Tamahi**

**Rated T: For minor langauge and child abuse**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

**Anime: Gakuen Alice  
**

**Tamahi**: Yosh! Here it is!! The First chapter of the re-write: "Welcome To My Life" Yumi said not to change it to much...so not ot much is going to change about the story ^^ Enjoy!!

**Mikan**: So she really went through with it...

**Tamahi**: Yep...but she said she was sorry...

**Natsume**: Like I care what crazy..what crazy thinks..

**Tamahi**: It's rude to call people names Hyuuga-san...right Sakura-san??

**Mikan**: Yeah! And you call me 'Mikan' if you want!!

**Tamahi**: That's okay...

**Hotaru**: Can we get on with the story now...??

**Tamahi**: Uh hai! Arigato Imai-san!! ^^''

**Hotaru**: *rolls eyes* whatever...

**Ruka**: Do I have to do the disclaimer...??

**Tamahi**: Hmm?? Ah lemme check Nogi-san...*skims through Yumi's notes* Nope! It's Tobita-san!!

**Yuu**: eh?! H-hai!! *holds up sign*

**Yumi-sempai DOES NOT OWN Gakuen Alice!!**

**Tamahi**: Arigato ^^ Tobita-san..Now on-ward with the chapter!! Enjoy!!

**Mikan**: And no flames please!!

**Tamahi**: WAIT!! Yumi-san came up with a new summary for the re-write..it's kinda like the other one but a tiny bit different...

**Summary: Mikan Sakura has been abused, since she can remember. A School and at home. All because of greediness and misunderstandings. Being bullied or abused. Is no difference for her. To her, those are the same. Pain, hurt, sorrow. But she stands tall and smiles. But this time, will she take it. Or will her walls finally crumbled down? ** **Enter the life of Mikan Sakura.**

**Tamahi**: Now on to the chapter!!

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Mikan's POV**

Have you ever thought of a child that's been abused or was a victim? Well that's what you could say about my life. Since I can remember, I've always been abused or bullied;at home, school-or anywhere. Most people say the two are different. But to me, there a whole. Nobody knows my past, except for my friends; they've been there for me the whole way. Even through all this pain, i'm still able to stand up and smile. Alot of people think I'm crazy for that. Even my friends.

But that's okay, as long as they are there; i'm good.

My name is Mikan Sakura, age 15, I attend Gakuen High; my parents are drug and alcohol addicts. Ever since that day. Don't ask how I managed to survive all these years. Not even I know how. My friends describe me as strong-willed, out-going, an idiot, and an all-around person. That deserves a better life then this.

I'm not complaining. I'm grateful and happy that I have friends like them, that's all I can really ask them. But sometimes...I do wish...that I could live somewhere else. Forget about everything. I doubt that's going to happen anyways. Oh well. As long as I have them, i'm not complaining.

**RING!RING!RING!**

I slowly opened my eyes and looked over towards my alarm clock. _'Shit! I'm soo dead!' _I quickly got out of bed, took a shower. Put on a pink long sleeve shirt; that had a cherry blossom design at the bottom left side. Some old jeans, then went down-stairs to the kitchen. _'Phew...they're still asleep...'_

I made myself breakfeast, my parents. Who are still probably hang-over from last night. I quickly ate my breakfeast, almost choked; and ran out the door. My parent's aren't the best when they wake up from hang-over.

I looked up, it's a sunny day. I smiled to myself, if only-

-

"MIKAN-CHAN!!!"

I snapped out of my thought's and turned around. It was two of my friends, Nonoko Ogasawara and Anna Umenomiya!! I cracked a smile, and waved to both of them.

**End of Mikan's POV**

The two girls caught up to Mikan, both panting slightly. "Ohayo Mikan-chan!" they both said in unsion. Mikan greeted the two back. "Ohayo Nonoko, Anna!" The three girls continue onward to school. Chatting, gossiping; typical girl stuff.

**Character Intro:**

**Nonoko Ogasawara:**

**Age:15**

**She has dark purple, blueish hair. Kind and caring, loves to mix chemicals, wants to grow up to be a scientists. She's been friends with Mikan since they were in 1st grade.** **In the science club. Freshman**

**Her father is a chemistry teacher at Alice University, a very prestigious college. He also works at a lab on the weekends. **

**Her mother is a bio teacher at Alice University. Go figure xD the family loves science.**

**Anna Umenomiya**

**Age: 15**

**Pink bubble-gum hair, sorta shy, caring and loving. Loves to bake, mostly sweets. Friends with Nonoko since almost birth and Mikan from 1st. In the cooking club. Freshman  
**

**Her family owns a bakery. Known for tasty treats and breads.**

**Back to story:**

The three friends finally made it to the school grounds, only to find; a not-so suprise. Hyuuga Natsume, a.k.a the school's so-called heart-throb; with his friends.

**Character Bio:**

**Natsume Hyuuga: **

Age: 16

Raven colored hair, light,. To Mikan's group he's a jerk. He skips classes, and has no respect for teachers. He has a fan-club. Go figure. To girls(except for The group of 4 and somebody else) he's a god. Nobody really knows much about him. Except for his friends. Captain of the basketball team.

**Ruka Nogi:**

Blond hair, a bit messy.

Age:16

Un-like Natsume. He's nice and caring about the feelings, thoughts of other people. He's been friends with Natsume since Kindergarten. Alot of suprise that sombody like Ruka is friend's with Natsume. Co-captain of the basketball team.

His mother is owner and a designer at the Nogi Fashion Corp.

His father is owner of the Nogi care and pet supply's.

**Yuu Tobita:(Iinchou)**

Age:16 Blonde neat cute hair. Wears glasses.

Kind, gently and not like the others. He's a straight a student and is the classroom president. Always trying to get Natsume and the others out of trouble. Has been friends with Natsume and the others since 1st grade.

Mother and Father are co-owners of a computer company.

**Kokoro Yome:(Koko)**

Age:16 Has sandy colored hair, also kinda spiky.

The prankster and jokers of the group. Likes pulling pranks on Mikan; and teasing her. Skips classes quite often with Natsume and the others. Has been friends with them since 1st grade. Doesn't take things quite seriously.

His mother works at the Nogi Fashion corporation, Father works at the computer company.

**Mochiage:(Mochu)**

Age: 16

One of the more violent ones. Like's to bully and push Mikan around. Follows Natsume and Ruka wherever. Has been friends with them since 2nd grade. Has purple hair...almost bald

(Family Un-known)

**Back to story:**

Mikan gulped but continued on walking on with her friends, trying not to look at them. Until Mochu pulled on her hair. "Where do you think your going Sakura??" he asked while still pulling on her hair. The two twin-like friends looked at each other in horror. It was a daily routine for this kind of thing. But they felt worthless since they couldn't do anything to help their friend.

Mikan cried out in pain. "I-itai!!" Yuu worriedly looked from Mochu to Mikan. "M-mochu..i-i don't think that's the best idea." he said shaking a bit, also trying to help Mikan help. Mochu raised an eyebrow at his 'friend', still having a firm grip on Mikan's hair. "I don't think she minds at all...."

-

Koko couldn't help but laugh, and also tease her. "What'cha gonna do Sakura?? Cry? Your such a baby!!" Mochu laughed along with him. Anna was about to speak when the 5 minute warning bells. Ruka sighed in relief. "That's the bell...we should head to class now!" He said quickly. Mochu kicked Mikan in the stomach, and walked off with the group. Anna and Nonoko helped their friend up.

Anna helped Mikan fix her self up. While Nonoko helped with her bruises, she grabbed a water bottle from her bag. "Mikan-chan?? Are you gonna be alright...??" Mikan gave a weak smile, but was able to reply. "Yeah..."

The guys were walking to there classroom. Both Ruka and Yuu looked back to Mikan worriedly. They didn't see her in any romantic way. But more as a sister. But were relieved when they see she could still stand and walk.

**Classroom:**

The girls made it on time for the bell. Their first class was science with Misaki-sensei. Who Mikan thought her two friends had a crush on.

Misaki-sensei coughed to get the class attention. "Okay, today we'll be watching a movie of the body's of different types of lizards. I want you to write down at least ten to fifteen facts and make sure not to make them so simple; that goes for you " The class groaned in pure annoyance.

Mikan took out a piece of line paper and a mechanical pencil, and was ready to take down some notes. Half way through the movie, somebody kicked her chair from behind. She looked behind to find one of her classmates and Koko laughing silently.

She sighed and returned to try and concentrate on the movie. But they kept kicking her chair every once in ahwile. Finally the movie ended, and they all turned in their papers. Misaki-sensei was scanning their notes quickly, when he came across a certain someone's paper.

"...I'd like to talk to you..." Misaki-sensei said while placing Koko's notes on his desk. Koko gulped while the class chuckled and giggle. Mochu patted his friend on the shoulder, while grinning. "Good luck man..."

The day went by very slow for Mikan. Being bullied, teased; and having lunch 'accidentally' spilled on her. She was ready to head home. Well not quite exactly. Mikan still has to still deal with THEM. Her parents.

**Mikan's POV**

Man. Today was so freaking tiring, i wished they would just stop it already. It's already hard enough I have to deal with my parents, but to deal with them...ugh. I was in the midst of my thoughts when, I though I heard somebody calling my name.

"MIKAN-CHAN"

I shook my head and looked over, to find Anna and Nonoko looking at me worried. Nonoko put a hand on my shoulder. "Mikan-chan are you alright?? We've been calling your name for the last two minutes..." I scratched the back of my head and looked at them sheepishly. "It's nothing, just got alot on my mind today." The two looked at me for a moment, nodded and continued walking on.

Heh. I even worry them even in my thoughts. Who would of thought. The rest of the walk we talked about this weekend and plans.

-

"When is Hotaru-chan coming back??" Anna asked me while numbing on a cookie. She offered Nonoko and me a cookie. I gladly took it, and thought for a moment. "Sometime soon..hopefully" I said cheerfully while taking a bite of the cookie. They smiled at each other then at me. We finally made it down the street where we separate.

We waved to each other and went our separate ways. I was half-way down the street, and almost done with my cookie. When I heard my name being called again.

"Oi Chibi-Mik!"

I looked towards the voice and cracked a smile. I ran over to the other side.

"Tsubasa-nii!!!" I said while tackling him with a hug. Then I hit him playfully on the shoulder. "How many times do I have tell you to stop calling me that! I'm in high-school now!!" He ruffled my hair a bit, and grinned. "But it suits you very well Mik." I giggled slightly.

I looked around for a moment. "Where's Misaki-nee??"

Tsubasa-nii cracked a grin. "Oh..she's in the bathroom...you know girl business-" He was cut of mid-sentence by a flying book. "Oiii Tsubasaaaa!! You better not be telling your friends aga-Mikan!" said Misaki-nee as she walked out the door. She came up and gave me a big hug. I smiled and hugged her back.

Tsubasa-nii finally got up and clutched his head. "Misaki you...That hurt y'know!" he said as he rubbed his head and glared at Misaki-nee. I giggled slightly. Which caught the attention of the two. "You two are finally acting like a married couple." I said as a few more giggles escaped me.

Yep that's right. They got married about three months ago. Which i'm really glad for the both of them. They may not always seem like they're married, but they truly do care about each other. Hopefully i'll be find somebody to love someday. If I make it there. I glanced at my watch, and my eyes widen.

"Umm...Tsubasa-nii...Misaki-nee...." I said shuffling a bit. They both looked at me and frowned. Then Tsubasa-nii spoke. "Yeah...you better get going..." He smiled and ruffled my hair. Misaki-nee gave me a hug, and I waved the two good-bye; took off in a sprint. Good thing i'm good at P.E.

**Mikan's House**

I was panting by the time I came up to my house. One story, painted green, chipped; needs to be fixed and re-painted. But hell. My parents are lazy, and expect me to do all the work. I walked up the steps, opened the door; and took off my shoes. My parents must be out since I wasn't met by a slap or yelled at.

So I began to cook dinner, for me and my parents. Although I was going to eat in my room, since I don't like eating with my parents AT ALL. It's like almost eating with the devil himself. Maybe even worse. I heard the door slam. Great...my parents are already back. And I thought I was going to have some peace and quiet to myself for a bit.

My parents came in the kitchen, laughing and joking. Completely ignoring me, but heh, who cares. I don't mind at all. I got out three plates. Fixed their plates first, since they'll probably yell at me saying. 'You selfish brat!!' or 'Why you feeding yourself first? Your going to let me and your father starve?' Yeah...and THEY call me the selfish one.

I put my mom's plate on the table first. I walked over towards my dad, when I tripped and the food spilled all over his shirt. My eye's widen, and I backed up against the wall. Knowing what's going to happen next. My dad slammed hist hands on the table.

"You brat!!!" He walked angrily over towards me, grabbed my hair harshly. He dragged me towards the basement. Still pulling on my hair. He opened the door and roughly through me inside. "Itai!" I cried as I touched my hair. He just snorted.

"No food for you tonight!! And this is coming out of your pay check, your also grounded this weekend." my dad said harshly, then he slammed the door shut; locked it and stomped up the stairs.....All you could hear was the faint steps and the sounds of my low sobs.

_'Hotaru....come back soon....'_

I'm Mikan Sakura, age 15; and welcome to my life.....

**~End Chapter**~

* * *

**Tamahi:**So...did ya like it?? =D Yumi thought it was good...

**Natsume:** Tch...I thought it was stupid....

**Ruka:**Uh...Natsume...I don't think that's the best idea to say that sort of thing....*sweatdrop*

**Mikan: **Uh-oh....

**Hotaru:** Hm...And I thought Mikan was the idiot..here...

**Mikan: **Yeah...HEY!!! Hotaru you meanie!!! *cries*

**Natsume:** *raises eyebrow* What are you guys talking about...??

**Narumi:** *cough* look behind you *cough*

**Natsume: ***turns around* Ah...crap....-.-

**Yumi: ***drops notebook and papers* D8

**Koko: ***comes out of nowhere and reads Yumi's mind* W-what?! I-i-i-it's crappy?! I thought it was!!! I'VE FAILED ONCE AGAIN!!! GOMEN NEEEE!!! GAH!! I SHALL WORK HARDER FOR THE NEXT CHAPPIE!!!

**Yumi: ***runs off flailing arms, and yelling "I've failed my readers!!"*

**Tamahi:** Crap...*sighs* she'll come back....eventually...

**Hotaru: **Nice one Hyuuga....

**Mikan:** Poor Yumi-sempai....

**Tamahi: **....Well Ja-ne! See you next chappie :]

**Yuu:** Remember to review!! And no flames please!~

**REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW**-**REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW**

~Tragic Panda~


	2. Invitations and Family

**~My Life**

**Chapter 2**

**Invitations and Family~**

**

* * *

**

**Written by**: Tragic Panda

**Co-Writer**: Tamahi-san

**Rated T**: For Minor Language and minor child abuse

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Anime**: Gakuen Alice

**Tamahi:** This one was kinda hard...*looks over chapter 2 of 'Welcome To My Life'* Since we made it so short...but oh well..we managed...^^'

**Natsume:** Tch...

**Tamahi: **Don't start again Hyuuga-san.... -.-

* * *

_Reviewers:_

_Yumi-san read the reviews and wrote down for me to what to write ^^'_

**crazyanimelover326: **Arigato ^w^

**CrzyChibi: **D: aw, thankies! And *cough* Tamahi is a female...^^' But it;s okay! She gets' that alot! She kinda looks like a boy ^^' Short hai..lolz. It's okay, the reason why I decided to re-write and not finish it..it was getting a bit confusing for readers/reviewers. And I didn't want that. So I took sometime to think about that and decided just to re-write, luckly I wasn't to far into the story ^^' T.T Thank youuuuu...so muuuuch....T.T *sniffs*** ^w^  
**

**Shiro-Tenshin563: **Lol, yepyep, thankies!! ^w^

**paris54: **Lol, thankies~ ^^

**anon: **O: That's good, I was hoping for that ^w^, and I decided for this chapter to just introduce, Mikan, her problem; and kinda introduce the characters.

**chiyuusaku: **yay!! ^w^ thankies~ And your very welcome! *bows* whoot xD lol

**frowninggviesyouwrinkles:** Arigato~ ^w^ O: He knows about the abuse...but there's really not much he can do. He's kinda of afraid that if he trys anything, Mikan will end up hurt. But..he's 'plan' to help her..Doesn't really help her much either...And of course! ^w^ I'm gonna try and keep the characters the same as much possible. ^^

**emerald325: **xD yay! I wanted to keep some things the same, but I think i'll be changing a few things. Tweaking. Lol, yay! =D I was hoping for that! Lol, thankies~

**kikyorules10**: o.o' lol, I think every1 does xD....I think...o.o'

**xoxoTrammiexoxo: **Thankies!~ ^w^ D: aw

**AniME AddiCtz: **Dankes~ :3

**Suzuka Harukaze: **O.O At first I just read the first part...then I read the rest..and I stared at it....*laughs nervously* Thank you!~ :]

**Yumi:** *tears up* T.T omg....you guys are the best!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So many nice people. *sniff*

**Tamahi:** *sweatdrop and pats Yumi's head* Yeah...Yumi-san would like to thank you all!! ^w^ The reviews really made her happy :3 And almost made her cry tears of happiness....she also ran outside..running around of joy...*sweatdrop* yep..^^ So as a thank you to all of you.

**Yumi-san would like to dedicate this chapter to those who reviewed in the first chapter!**

**You guys kick-ass!! ^w^**

* * *

**Tamahi:** ^w^ thanks again minna!!

**Natsume: **She seriously....did that???? And I'm not jealous!!

**Tamahi:** Yes...but she said...she rather not talk about it....*sweatdrop* And yes,yes you are... u.u

**Mikan:** That's Yumi-sempai for ya! ^w^

**Natsume:** *mumbles* More like crazy.....-.-

**Mikan:** NATSUME!!!

**Tamahi: ***rubs forehead* So...noisy....Imai-san. The disclaimer please?

**Hotaru:** That be 15 rabbits....*holds out hand*

**Tamahi:** *sighs* Fine...*hands over rabbits*

**Hotaru:** *counts rabbit* Very good....*holds up sign*

Disclaimer

**~*Yumi-san DOES NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!Nor does she own its character!  
**

**Tachibana Higuichi-san owns Gakuen Alice*~**

***~Yumi-san also does NOT ANY OF THE SONGS USED*~**

**Tamahi:** Thank you Imai-san...now then...on to the story!

**Yuu: **Remember! No flames please!!

* * *

~Some people may never notice that a child is being abused. Or they don't do anything about....since they think that it might put the child in more danger. But it's better to just report it early. So maybe the child can be save and live to see the sunrise.~

_(A/N: I was listening to Malchik Gay By Tatu when I wrote this chapter. I..don't know why. But the beat kinda went along with it ^^')_

**Mikan's POV**

That's me alright. My friend's don't know about my abuse at home. And I planned to keep it that way. You probably think i'm stupid for saying that, but, I don't want to endanger my friends. Except for my best friend, Imai Hotaru. But she's on a business with her parents. Tsubasa-nii knew it from the beginning.

I told him to keep a secret. Yeah, kinda stupid. But it's better then having every hurt because of me.

Hyuuga and his friends don't know either. I'm glad about that. Although I wish I could stand up for myself, instead of weak and taking it. Ruka-pyon and Iinchou help me alot. But I don't want to keep relying on them forever. Hopefully I will gain that courage, or maybe soon.

**End of Mikan's POV**

**At Tsubasa's/Misaki's Residence:**

Was around Seven o'clock. And the couple were already up and about, getting ready for their jobs. Tsubasa was sitting down at the table drinking coffee, reading the newspaper. While Misaki was fixing breakfeast. Bacon, eggs and toast. **(A/N: I made myself hungry with this -.-')**

Tsubasa took another sip of his coffee and sighed. Misaki finally got fed up, turned the stove and looked at Tsubasa. "Alright what is it this time Tsubasa??" She said as she wiped her hands with her apron. Tsubasa sat the newspaper down on the table and looked at his wife.

"It's about Mikan....I've been worrying alot about her lately." He said as took ANOTHER sip of his coffee. Misaki nodded. "Don't feel to bad, i've been feeling the same" Misaki said as she put a hand on Tsubasa's hand. He held her hand and looked out the window. There was a bit of a silence for a moment.

"I was thinking...maybe we could ask Mikan...well..if she wanted to...move in with us." Tsubasa said as he let go of her hand and went to fix another cup of coffee. Misaki rested her arm of the table and thought for a moment.

"I guess there wouldn't be harm, if we asked her." she said as she got up and walked up to Tsubasa. His face brightened up and cracked a grin. "You really wouldn't mind, if Mikan moved in???" Tsubasa asked as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Misaki giggled. "Yeah, it be kinda fun to have around, that' mean's somebody else would have to put up with you." She said as put her arms around his neck.

Tsubasa frowned, and narrowed his eye's towards his 'wife'. "What's that suppose to mean??" He said as he let go of her. She just laughed, and walked out of the kitchen. "Oi!! Misaki!! Come back here and tell me!!" Tsubasa yelled at his beloved 'wife'. Then the two love-birds began a chase in the house.**(A/N: Don't worry about the kitchen...she turned off the stove...if anybody was worried about that)**

_**(A/N: I started listening to "Toki wo Kizamu Uta" 'bout here. It's the opening for Clannad After Story ;3)**_

**Mikan's POV**

I was awoken, from the sound of my alarm clock. I glanced at it and my eye's widen. 'Crap...' I jumped out of my bed, quickly got dressed and raced downstairs. I looked around for any signs for my parents. But no sign.

I checked the living room, but they weren't there. I turned around, but only to have been met by a punch. I stumbled back, bumping into the couch. I touched my face, and felt a slight bruise.

"So what'dya think *hicup* yoooouuur uuuuppp toooo??"

I looked up to the voice. My dad. "O-otou-san?!" I said as I stepped back. He was drunk again. The smell of alcohol soon filled the room. Worse then the guys locker room. Even though I didn't show it, my body was shaking in fear. Let's just say that my dad is a bit violent, when he is drunk.

My dad grabbed me by the arm and slammed me into one of the living rooms glass cabinet. I held my screamed, by biting on my lip;until it bled. I fell down to the floor, thinking it was over. But I was wrong. He pulled me up by my hair and slammed me on the floor. Over and over again. He finally let go and went up-stairs. Where he probably collapsed on the bed. I started crying silently to myself.

**End of Mikan's POV**

Mikan sat up slowly, and sat like that for a few minutes. She checked her arms and legs for bruises, only a few. Which she could cover up. Then she slowly and carefully stood up; and she looked in the mirror. Slightly gasping. Her face had a few cuts, and one bruise.

Mikan got out the first-aid kit and started bandaging herself up. She got done in about five minutes, looked at the clock. Mikan quickly got everything back in place. Got her bag and he added off to school.

She met up with Nonoko and Anna halfway again. Met up with Hyuuga and his gang, but this time. They didn't beat her up. They made fun of her.

"Hey Sakura! What's up with all those bandages?! Finally figured out ur ugliness?!" Mochu said cracking a grin, while laughing. Koko joined in on the fun.

"Yeah Sakura!! Or is that the new trend for losers?!" he said as he clutched his stomach. Natsume was smirking.

While Ruka and Iinchou were looking worriedly at her. Ruka cleared his throat. "Nastume I think we should stop, classes should start soon." Iinchou nodded in agreement with his friend. Natsume ruffled his hair and agreed. Nonoko and Anna attended to Mikan. Ruka came up with Iinchou.

"Sakura-san....we're really sorry about all this..." Ruka said looking at her worriedly. All Mikan did was smile and stood up. "It's alright Ruka-pyon! I'm okay, really! Well we better head-off to class! We don't want to get detention for being late!" Mikan said as she walked off with her two friends, to their first class.

Ruka and Iinchou looked at each other and headed off towards their class.

The day went by as usually. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Mikan walked out of the schools tired and ready for the weekend. She was walking out of the gates when she thought she heard 'something' or someone calling her name. She looked around for the source of the voice. When she found the source of the voice or I should say 'voices'. She smiled her genuine smile.

"Tsubasa-nii! Misaki-nee!!" Mikan exclaimed as she ran up to them. Tsubasa and Misaki welcomed her with open arms. After a moment of hugging, Mikan released the two and looked at them curiously. "Tsubasa-nii? What are you guys doing here??" asked Mikan.

Tsubasa and Misaki exchanged looks. Misaki gave him a nudge telling him to go on.

_'Why is it always me...??'_ asked Tsubasa to himself sadly. Mikan watched the two exchange looks, and her older brother cry silently to himself. She couldn't help but sweat dropped.

Tsubasa ruffled his hair and looked at his sister. "Umm..Mikan...me and Misaki thought and talked about this alot...but we were wondering. Wouldyouliketomoveinwithus??" Tsubasa asked quite quickly. Mikan stood there looking at her brother. "Whaa??"

Misaki slapped her forehead. "We wanted to know if you'd like to move in with us Mikan." Misaki said straight to the point.

Mikan's mouth dropped a bit. Did she hear right? They wanted her to move in with them?? She stood there quite shock. The two couple stared at Mikan. Waiting for her to give an answer. Who know's how long this is gonna take....

**End Of Chapter:**

* * *

**Tamahi:** Well there's the second chapter....Yumi was fondly proud of it...;3 Although it was kinda short...*sweat drop*

**Natsume: **Tch...

**Mikan: **Don't even say anything Natsume!!

**Natsume: **-.- You got slammed into the floor...and your not gonna say anything...??

**Mikan: **I-it's because...um...uh...

**Hotaru:** Baka...

**Tamahi: ***sighs* And I don't even get paid for this....-' Oh well...Yumi says she hoped you all liked the chapter. ^w^

**Mikan:** By the way? How is Yumi-sempai??

**Tamahi: **Hm. She's doing a bit better....she should be back soon...hopefully....*sweat drop*

**Natsume:**.......

**Tamahi: **Well...I leave it at that...See you all next time! Oh yeah! O= I almost forgot! Yumi-san said she was working on the first chapter of **"A Problem Arises". **She kinda lost her inspiration for High School or Hell School. Although she does work on it a bit. But she'll get there...^^''

So the first chapter of that, shall be posted up soon. ;3 So hopefully you'll enjoy that ^w^

So until then! Ja ne!! ^w^

**Every1: **Ja ne!!!

**Remember to Review!!!**


	3. Accept or Decline?

* * *

**~My Life**

**Chapter 3:**

**Accept Or Decline?~**

**

* * *

**

**Written By: Tragic Panda**

**Co-Writer: Tamahi-san**

**Rated T: For minor language and mild child abuse**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

**Anime: Gakuen Alice**

**Tamahi:** Wow...we haven't up-dated in for-ever....=/ And a few other things....-;;

**Natsume: **Who's fault is it....-.-

**Tamahi: **Well...me and Yumi had a bit of a writers block...

**Natsume: **Uh-huh...-.- u and crazy have been obsessed with Yu-Gi-Oh Gx these last few weeks...and that one pairing...JohanXJudai....was it...-.-

**Mikan: **Uh...let's carry on!!! *sweat drop*

**Tamahi: **Yeah...*glares at Hyuuga* Sakura-san would you do the dis-claimer please?? :3

**Mikan: **Of course!!! ^-^ ***holds up sign***

**Yumi-sempai DOES NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!!**

**Gakuen Alice is owned by Tachibana Higuichi!! Or any of it's character(s)!!!**

**Enjoy~**

**Tamahi: **Thanks! Now let's carry on shall we?

**Summary: **Mikan Sakura has been abused, since she can remember. A School and at home. All because of greediness and misunderstandings. Being bullied or abused. Is no difference for her. To her, those are the same. Pain, hurt, sorrow. But she stands tall and smiles. But this time, will she take it. Or will her walls finally crumbled down? Enter the life of Mikan Sakura.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

_RECAP:_

_Tsubasa ruffled his hair and looked at his sister. "Umm..Mikan...me and Misaki thought and talked about this alot...but we were wondering. Wouldyouliketomoveinwithus??" Tsubasa asked quite quickly. Mikan stood there looking at her brother. "Whaa??"_

_Misaki slapped her forehead. "We wanted to know if you'd like to move in with us Mikan." Misaki said straight to the point._

_Mikan's mouth dropped a bit. Did she hear right? They wanted her to move in with them?? She stood there quite shock. The two couple stared at Mikan. Waiting for her to give an answer. Who knows how long this is gonna take...._

The two adults stared at the young teen for what seemed like an hour. Waiting patiently for her to reply. Mikan on the other hand was still deep in thought.

_'They want me to move in with me...??? But if I do..what will my parents think...'_ Her eyes widening a bit. _'Or WORSE what would they do...maybe I should think more into this....'_

*******

Looking up at the two. "Tsubasa-nii...Misaki-nee...would you mind if I had a little more time to think about it....??" Understanding Mikan, they both nodded in agreement.

"Sure Mikan! Just let us know when you decided!"

"Yeah, and we'll understand whatever you choose" Saying their good-byes the young couple left. Mikan waved good-bye to them and started her way home. Still deep in thought. Should she move in with them? Or stay with her parents...??

Mikan reached her home by evening. Opening the door slightly she looked around the room, relieved her parents weren't there. Stepping inside, she took her bag and hung. Sitting down. Mikan started taking her shoes off. Not notice the shadow behind. With one yank, she was thrown across the floor and into the shelf.

Shifting a bit. Mikan looked up to meet the face of her attacker. Her father. His eyes showing anger and frustration. Forcefully grabbing her hair and yanking her back up. He slammed her head against the cabinet. Over and over again. Mikan cried out in pain. Droplets of tears running down her face.

Her face colliding with the smooth and cold surface of the wooden floor. She was able to catch her breath. Not for long though. He picked her up and dragged her down to the basement. Tossing her down on the floor. For one last hit. He stomped on her ankle, Mikan letting a cry of pain and help. Finally content. Her father finally went up the stairs, shutting the door.

Leaving her in pain and crying. Sobbing quietly, Mikan sat up slowly. Wincing a bit, she touched her face; face painted in bruises and a small cut. Ripping a tiny piece of her clothing, wrapped her ankle. Choking on her sobs._ 'Maybe...maybe I should move in with them...but I don't know what would happen if I DID move in...'._

Finally crying herself to sleep. All she dreamed of was nightmares. All the pain and suffering she's gone through. And her grandpa...

*******

**Mikan's POV**

I started to open my eyes slowly. The sun slightly touching my face. Sitting up, I felt a bolt of pain go through my body. I cringed at the memory of last night. Got up and limped up the stairs. Great, just what I needed. Now everybody's going to question my injury. Well, not unless I pre-tend. It's not like anybody will tell. Well except for _her._ Shaking my head. No Mikan, you idiot. Don't do this to yourself.

When I finally made it up-stairs to the living. I found both of my parents passed out on the couch. Probably to much drinking. But hell, I didn't care. As long as there asleep they couldn't do anything to me. Making myself break-feast. Eating faster then I should. You'd probably would to if you had parents like mine. After finishing my breakfeast. Which consisted of milk, toast and a muffin. I locked the door and headed off to school.

When I arrived, everyone gave me strange looks. Some laughing and some wondering what the hell I did to myself. I just continued on towards my locker. Hearing whispering.

"Oh my god! She's limping!!"

"What the hell happened to her?!"

"HAHA Sakura! Being a ditz and falling down the stairs?!"(Mochu)

I just sighed in frustration as I opened my locker. Anna and Nonoko walked, or more raced over. Bombarding me with questions.

"Mikan-chan! What happened?!"(Anna)

"Do you need to see a doctor?!"(Nonoko)

"Or, or maybe we should taker her to the schools nurse!!"

"Do you need me to carry your books"

I just stared at my friends. Sighing. "You guys' it's okay! I'm fine! Really! I just had a bit of an accident, that's all! No need to worry!!" Faking a smile. I saw them glance at each other. Nodding and letting it slide. Smiling a bit. "So..i'll see you both at lunch!" Waving our good-bye. We all went to our first classes.

Reaching mine. Opening the door. Everyone in the room, turned their heads towards me. Ignoring them, I walked over to my sit. Which was next to Yuu. Taking a worried look over at me. EVERY few seconds. Annoyed and irritated.

"What is it now?" I snapped. Slightly surprised with my tone. And I think Yuu was also surprised. Shaking his head and giving me a nervous smile, turned his attention to the front of the class. With-in five minutes the teacher finally arrived. My first class was English, with Serina-sensei. One of the only FEW teachers that I actually liked.

She was a nice person. Never has giving me a hard-time. We finally started on our work, when Serina-sensei called me out towards the hall-way. Hyuuga's group snickered at me. Yuu became nervous. Me. I just got up from my seat and walked/limped out. Not with-out leaving the class, by getting a paper-ball thrown at me.

Serina-sensei had a worried look on her face. "Mikan-chan...how...why are you limping...??" I slightly groaned. Knowing that this question would pop up again. Sooner or later. Taking a glance down at my ankle. "I..my...I just had a bit of an accident this morning. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I ended up falling down the stairs..."

"Didn't your parents help you at all...??"

Biting my lip. I thought quickly for an answer. "They all ready left for work!" Praying that she would buy it and let me go back to my work. She didn't really look like she bought it. But she let me go back to the class.

When I took my seat. Yuu looked over at me. "What did Serina-sensei want?? You aren't in trouble are you???" Keeping eye on my paper, I shook my head. "No she was just wondering 'bout my ankle." Yuu nodded and continued on his work.

This is going to be a looong day.

******

EVERY frickin' class seemed to go by SLOW. Before lunch came. Finally, the lunch bell rang and we all got up to go to lunch. I smiled, finally lunch came! This day seems like it's going by very slow. I met up with Nonoko and Anna. We sat down at our usually spot. The Sakura Tree. I'm always happy when I sit by it. I don't know why. I guess it just gives off a cheerful or welcoming aura.

Deep in thought. I didn't notice that Nonoko and Anna were both calling out my name. Snapping out of my thoughts, I looked at the two. Both had worried looks on their faces. Crap. Not good. Now their gonna become even more worried. I hate myself.

Anna moved a piece of hair off her face. "Mikan-chan, is something wrong, or bothering you?? You seem really out of it today..." Nonoko nodding in agreement. "She's right, are you feeling well today???"

I gave a weak smile and nodded. "Yeah, sorry. I just got a lot on my mind right now. But don't worry! I'm okay!" Not convinced the two just kept staring at me. I inwardly groaned. Are these two EVER going to give up. Then the bell rang. Saved by the bell! I quickly packed my stuff, said goodbye and went off towards my next class.

*******

With all the thinking and recent memorys. I finally decided on what I wanted to do. I was going to move in with them. No more abusing. No more stench of alcohol. Ugh I LOATHE that smell. No more bruises or limping. No more having people constantly worrying or asking me. And more importantly. No more parents.

One small probably that came into thought. HOW. I know my parents weren't just going to let me go like that. I gotta lot of planning to do. I'll have to let them know. And hopefully come up with a plan. Either that or i'm screwed. And i'm probably gonna get my ass kicked if my parents ever EVER found out 'bout this.

Hopefully and i'm praying and that everything will go to according plan.

Beatings, alcohol, bruises, constant bullying.

That's 'My Life'

* * *

**Tamahi: **Yeah...sorry for the really really really really late up-date. Just alot of things have come up. =/ School started up again. FUN. Yeah -.- fun. And Yumi already got slammed with projects. Yeah and it was only the first week of school. Currently she's looking for a monologue for theater. Because they have to do it, unless they want to stay in the class. It sucks. So yeah, Yumi is really really really sorry for the late up-date D= She feels bad.

**Natsume:** Excuses, excuses...is that all you guys are good for???

**Tamahi: -.- **I'll smack you if don't shut up!! *has permission from Yumi*

**Natsume: **Tch...like you can do any damage on me. -.-

**Tamahi: **I have Imai-san's up-graded baka-gun...

**Natsume: **"..."

**Tamahi: **Hahahaha...that shut him up..well anyways! I'll see you guys next chapter!!! =D

**Mikan: **Remember to review!!! =DDD

**Click the button :p **

**You know you want to!!! 8D**

***Yumi-sempai*  
**


	4. Plans and Decisions

**~My Life**

**Chapter 4:**

**Plans And Decisions~**

**=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=**

**Written By: **Tragic Panda

**Co-Written: **Tamahi

**Rated T: **For minor language and mild child abuse

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Anime: **Gakuen Alice

* * *

**Yumi:**YO!!! I IZ BACK PEOPLES!!!!! 8D

**Mikan:**Yumi-sempai!!! *glomps*

**Natsume:** Great....crazy's back....

**Yumi:** Don't ruin the moment Hyuuga -.-

**Natsume: **"..."

**Tamahi:** Well...guess I won't be needed...*starts walking away*

**Yumi:** NOOOOES!!! *drags Tamahi back* You stay!!

**Tamahi:** -.- joy....

**Yumi:** Now time for the disclaimer...y'know...I think by now people know that I don't own the anime or any characters...except my my OC's. So...no more disclaimer...xD

**Tamahi:** ;;

**Yumi:** Hope you enjoy teh chapter!!~

* * *

**Review(s): **

**maxeyn: **Hmm? We'll just have to wait and see :p

**aliceneko-chan**: Hehe, thankies~ :D xD I think everyone hates her parents.

**Dedicating this to maxeyn&alicenek-chan** Thanks for the reviews!! :DDD

* * *

**Yumi: **Me and Tamahi were talking last night, and we got into this intense chat about talking to yourself xD It was great...

**Tamahi: **Lol yeah, then Yumi brought up a good point. "You know what's worse then talking to your-self and then answering to your-self? Arguing with your-self and then losing it xDDD"

**Yumi: **XDD Hey it's true and you know it!!!

**Hotaru: **Just get on with the chapter....

**Yumi&Tamahi: **Fine.....

Oh yeah! If any of you like listening to music while reading, semi-happy songs are good for this part :3

* * *

_**Chapter 4:**_

**Mikan's POV**

**I**t was a Saturday morning. Round nine a.m. My parents were out of the house. Probably drinking and gambling again. Not so surprising there, isn't it?? I grabbed my phone book. Which consist the numbers of Anna, Nonoko, Permy, Yuu, Hotaru and Tsubasa-nii's number as well. I grabbed the cordless phone and dialed in the numbers. It rang for about twenty-seconds before he finally picked it up.

"Moshi, Moshi?"

I smiled a little bit. "Ohayo Tsubasa-nii!"

"Ah! Ohayo Mikan!! How are you??"

"I'm good! Umm...Tsubasa-nii, about that offer...?? Is it, is it still open???"

I heard shuffling a bit, most likely Misaki-nee heard Tsubasa-nii talking on the phone.

"Of course! What's up?"

Clutching the phone a bit. 'Just say it Mikan! "I want to move in with you guys" That simple' I took a deep breath. "Tsubasa-nii, I decided. I want to move in with you and Misaki-nee!!" It felt like I could feel both of them smiling. Then I heard a feminine voice. Misaki-nee must of taken the phone away from him.

"Of course Mikan!! You know your always welcome here!!" Smiling, I quickly responded. "Alright! So..i'll start packing now, and you can pick me up when-ever you want."

"We'll pick you up in about twenty minutes! Love ya!! Bye!!"

"Bye!" I replied cheerfully. Then I hung up the phone, racing up-stars I started packing. Wow. I didn't expect them to be this excited to have me move in with them. But i'm glad anyways! I'll have to call Anna and Nonoko later, and let them know of the good news!! I'm so happy right now!!!

**I** finished packing early. Not that I had much to begin with. So I decided to make a little snack before they arrived. Just a simple eggs and bacon. With some milk. **(A/N: Wow.. I just made myself hungry. T.T)**

*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*

**T**wenty minutes later, I saw Tsubasa-nii's car pull up. Grinning I grabbed my things. And ran out to greet them. "Tsubasa-nii! Misaki-nii!" I said overly cheerfully and giving them a big hug. They returned the hug, smiling the same as me. Misaki-nee gently stroked my hair.

"I'm so glad you decided to move in with us." I nodded in agreement. So was I. Tsubasa-nii just ruffled my hair. I glared and pouted at him. "Hehe, here chibi. 'Lemme take your things." He grabbed my luggage and put it in the back of the car. Taking one final look at the hell, that I use to call home. I stepped in the car. Forgetting everything that happened and looking towards the future.

It wasn't much of a long drive. We chatted for awhile, while listening to music. Excited to move in.

When we pulled up into the drive-way. Tsubasa-nii grabbed my things. Both showing me to my room. I sweat-dropped. Were they expecting me? My room was already painted, had furniture. Nothing fancy.

The walls were painted white/orange. In the middle were a bed with orange, pink and white covers. An oak dresser, and mirror were on the right. On the left was a desk. Small but useful. The closet was next to it. And next to my bed was a small desk with a lamp on it. But it was **way** better then what I had at my old house.

They both smiled nervously. Misaki spoke up for the both of them. "Er...we were a bit excited having you moving in with us. And so we bought a few things. Just in case you ever decided you want to." I giggled.

"It's alright! I love it! Thank you both very much!!!" I hugged them both tightly. I finally was able to live **my life.**

Tsubasa-nii let go. "Well...we better let you un-pack and get settled in. Dinner will be a bit late. But do make you-self at home Mikan." They both waved and took off.

I smiled looking at my room. I put my luggage on the bed and started putting my clothes away. It didn't take me to long to un-pack, since I didn't have a lot of things in the first place.

I went down-stairs to where they were. I grabbed the kitchen phone. Tsubasa-nii gave me a funny look, but didn't question me. I walked up back to my room and dialed Anna's number.

**A** few seconds later, she answered. "Moshi, Moshi?" I grinned. "Hey Anna! It's me Mikan!!" I heard her gasp a tiny bit. I giggled.

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*

"**N**onoko!! It's Mikan-chan!!" Nonoko was there to?? Great! Now I don't have to make more phone calls! Could this day get any better?! Then the two of them spoke up!

"Mikan-chan!! We were worried!! We called your house, but nobody answered!! Where were you?!" I laughed silently. Those two worry about me way to much. "Chill you guys! I'm over at my brother's!! I finally decided to move in with them!!" They both squealed. I had to hold the phone away from my ear. Could they be _ANY_ louder?!

After seemed like a minute, they _finally_ calmed down.

Anna was the first to speak up then Nonoko.

"So you seriously moved in with them?!"

"That's great Mikan-chan! We're so happy for you!!" I laughed, those two. Seriously? Could they act anymore like twins?? Maybe they should get a DNA test or something...I couldn't help but let that laugh out. The phone went silent for a moment.

"Mikan-chan?" Anna spoke up "Why are laughing?? Something happened?" I shook my head, trying to calm down. "N-no...it's nothing, anyways! Yes! I've moved in with them! I'll give you their number and address!!" I could hear Nonoko and Anna scurrying around to find a pen and note-pad. These two just made my day even better.

A minute later, they were able to find a pen and note-pad. I couldn't help but tease Anna about her room. "Geez Anna, when was the last time you cleaned your room?? Picking up my habits are we???" I heard Anna mumble something and Nonoko laughing in the back-ground.

It seemed like we talked on the phone for hours. I did stop for a little bit, to eat dinner. But then went back to chatting with them. They asked so many questions!! I don't even think I can remember most of them. Oh well, at least they know. We're all happy now.

**A**round eight-o-clock. We finally said our good-byes, and I got ready for bed. I was finally able to sleep in a nice and comfy bed. No lumpy old mattress. And actually have nice, sweet dreams. Instead of nightmares.

*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*

**End of Mikan's POV**

**T**he sun shined through her window and lit up her room. Slowly opening her eyes, she smiled. Sitting up, Mikan sat up and stretched. '_Today is a new day Mikan!' _Jumping out of bed excitedly, she made her bed, brushed her teeth, and got dress quickly. She raced down-stairs.

The kitchen smelled like pancakes and maple syrup. She walked in and greeted the two adults. "OHAYO!" She cheered happily. The two, of course, replied as well in unsion. "Ohayo Mikan!" Skipping over to the table she sat down.

Tsubasa couldn't help but smile. "I see you got a good night's rest chibi, if i'm correct" Mikan nodded. Tsubasa chuckled and went back to his paper. Misaki walked over. "Well with a good night's rest, you'll need a good breakfeast" The three sat at the table for break-feast chatting happily. No words could describe Mikan's happiness right now. She finally got out of that hell hole. Nothing could ruin this. Or so that's what she thought.

After break-feast Mikan said her good-byes and headed off for school. To her, it was a new start. Exactly what she wanted. Nothing more or nothing less. She ran up to the school, to see Nonoko and Anna already in front of the school, chatting with Yuu. Mikan smiled widely.

"Nonoko! Anna! Yuu!! OHAYO!!!" The three turned their heads and waved! "Mikan-chan! Ohayo!!!"

Mikan caught up with them, panting slightly. She grinned. Yuu adjusted his glasses, noticing something different with her this morning. "Mikan-chan? Did something good happen?? You seem oddly happy today." But he quickly added. "Not that there's anything wrong with that!!"

The three giggled at each other. "Nothing Yuu! It's just that, I finally moved in with my brother!!" Yuu smiled widely. "That's great Mikan-chan!" He cheered, while's t giving her a hug. **(A/N: xD Ops, I almost typed 'gun' hehe)**

**T**he four teens walked and chatted on their way to class. Not noticing a few eyes watching them. Who, you may ask? Why none other then Natsume and his group. Well...minus Ruka. Who felt bad for Mikan. Not pity.

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

_**(Not so happy music here)**_

**T**he school day went by fairly good for Mikan. Except for a few pranks from Natsume and his group. But, other then that it went great! Mikan couldn't asked for anything else.

Eventually the bell rang to signal the end of the day. Mikan waved off to her friends and walked home. Whistling happily to her-self. **(A/N: If you can whistle, your my hero! X3 Honest!!)**

But not expecting this. Mikan stopped dead in her tracks as she reached the house. Eye's widen and feet glued to the cold cement below her. Every good thing, eventually comes to end. But what she didn't expect was this.

Out-side her brother's house, was her parent's car. Which only meant one thing, and one thing only. One of Mikan's worst fear....Were her parents going to hurt her or her brother? Or worse, try and take her back...?? _'N-no! This can't be happen!!'_ Mikan just stood there frozen and shocked.

What was going to happen now???

One word came to her mind. And one word only.

**Hell.**

**

* * *

Yumi: **YAY!!! 8D We finally got's it done!!!

**Tamahi: ***sighs and slaps fore-head* And this is what I got for a friend.... -.-

**Yumi: **HEY!! T.T Oh well...^^ Well anyways! Sorry for the late up-date...once again. ^^;;;Hoped you enjoyed the chappie though! :p Although, this chapter turned out longer o-o;. Ehehe...oh well!! ^^

**Natsume: **"..."

**Mikan: **You think he's ever going to talk again??? O.o;

**Tamahi: ***shrugs* Who knows...??

**Yumi: **I don't know...I kinda like this 8D We should of thought of this a long time ago!!

**Ruka: ***sweat drop* What did you guys say to him anyways?!

**Tamahi: **Gotta go! *walks off*

**Yumi: **8D We threatened him! If he talks anything bad, we burn his manga!!! 8DDD Is that genius or what?!

**Hotaru: **-.- I'd call it stupid....if only it worked on some more than others. ((Pointing to Mikan))

**Mikan: **Whaaa..??? -blinks-

**Yumi:** But Mikan is to cute though!! O=

**Mikan: **^^

**Hotaru: ***sighs* Never mind...just review for this idiot...-.-

**Yumi: **HEY!! D8 Never-mind...but do review!! Just push the button. :DD Y'know you want to ;D It's a frickin button for crying out-loud! 8D lol. Anyways! Hoped you enjoyed it! :3 Ja ne!!! *waves*

**Everyone:((Excluding Natsume and Hotaru))** Ja ne!! *waves*

**_(Click the button!!! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!!! DON'T DENY IT PPLZ!!!)_**


	5. Secrets Revealed

**~My Life**

**Chapter 5:**

**Secrets Revealed~**

**

* * *

**

**Written by: **Tragic Panda

**Co-Written:** Tamahi

**Rated: **T(For mild language and child abuse)

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Anime: **Gakuen Alice

* * *

**Yumi:** Wow....2 chapters in one...O_O That must be a record for us!!!

**Tamahi: **Ladies and gentlemen...my best friend...-.-

**Yumi: **:DDDD

**Natsume: **"...."

**Yumi: **xDD haha

**Mikan: ***sweatdrop* Maybe we should just get on with the chapter....

**Hotaru: **For once....the idiot is right...-.-

**Mikan:** Hotaru you meanie!! T.T

**Yumi: **Fine....

**Disclaimer: Y'know the drill. :DD**

**Tamahi:** Enjoy the chapter~

* * *

**Review(s):**

**aliceneko-chan: **:DDDD YAAYZ!!! xDDD Don't worry, I won't actually burn them x3. We'll have to wait and see how long it takes for him to figure it out XDD.

**maxeyn: **XDDDD omfg!! Dude!! That's like epic!!!!!! xDDDD T.T Darn it, i just lost it. o.o No, I would never do that to Tsubasa O=

**Shiro-Tenshi563**: Thankies very much ^^~ And your welcome!! :DDD

**enemrizza: **Danke very much! =DDD

**Yumi: **Arigato for everyone who reviewed/favored/author!! ^^ It's appreciated very much!!!

* * *

**Yumi: **On-ward with thy chapter!!! :DD Enjoy~

_Re-Cap:_

_**(Not so happy music here)**_

_**T**he school day went by fairly good for Mikan. Except for a few pranks from Natsume and his group. But, other then that it went great! Mikan couldn't asked for anything else._

_Eventually the bell rang to signal the end of the day. Mikan waved off to her friends and walked home. Whistling happily to her-self. **(A/N: If you can whistle, your my hero! X3 Honest!!)**_

_But not expecting this. Mikan stopped dead in her tracks as she reached the house. Eye's widen and feet glued to the cold cement below her. Every good thing, eventually comes to end. But what she didn't expect was this._

_Out-side her brother's house, was her parent's car. Which only meant one thing, and one thing only. One of Mikan's worst fear....Were her parents going to hurt her or her brother? Or worse, try and take her back...?? __'N-no! This can't be happen!!' Mikan just stood there frozen and shocked._

_What was going to happen now???_

_One word came to her mind. And one word only._

_**Hell.**_

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

**Chapter 4:**

(Sad song =/)

Mikan slowly walked up to the house. Taking each step very slowly. Her breathing started getting heavy. What was she going to do? More importantly! What the hell was she gonna say?! Praying that nothing bad has happened to Tsubasa or Misaki.

Finally reaching the the door. She slowly reached out her hand and turned the door-knob. Opening the door ever-so-slightly. Gulping she stepped inside and quietly shut the door. Took off her shoes and went to the living. Only to have found her parenst, brother and sister-in-law. Chatting silently. Tsubasa and Misaki not looking to happy and the parent's slightly pissed.

Misaki noticed Mikan entered the room and gave Tsubasa a slight nudge. He turned his head with a slight frown. "Ah, Mikan. I didn't hear you enter, can you come and sit down. We need to talk." _'No!! Talking is never good!!' _She thought sadly to her-self. Sitting down next to Misaki, she kept her focus on the floor. Not even bothering to look at her parents.

Tsubasa took in a deep breath. "Mikan...mom and dad want you to move back in with them...." Mikan's head shot up. _'They want what?!' _Screaming in her mind. She shot up. "W-what?! N-no!! I don't want to move in with them!!!" Tsubasa and Misaki looked at her surprised. Her parents on the other hand. Looked pissed off.

Her father cleared his throat. "Mikan dear...we'd love it really, if you moved back in with us sweetie." His voice faked sugary. Mikan glared at them. surprising them and even her-self.

"Mikan, sweetie-!" Mikan blew up in anger. "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU THINK I WOULD WANT TO MOVE BACK IN WITH YOU!!!! ALL YOU EVER DID WAS TREAT ME LIKE CRAP!!! JUST GET OUT!!!!" Her parent's stood up. Her mother attempted one last time. "Please Mikan..if you just-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. The room went dead silent. Her parents scrambled towards the door. While Tsubasa and Misaki sat there in complete and utter shock.**(A/N: Sorry for the 'f' word ;)  
**

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

Misaki was the first to come out of her trance. She got up and pulled Mikan into a hug. Mikan clung to her tightly, tears falling down. Tsubasa shook his head and joined in the hug.

After a few minutes, Mikan fell a sleep. Tsubasa picked her and carried her to her bedroom. Then left the room, closing the door behind him, so Misaki could change Mikan.

That night, Mikan could not sleep well. Her great day, was just ruined by her parents. Wonderful isn't it???

That morning, Mikan got up groggily. And she dragged herself down into the kitchen. Sighing she sat down with Tsubasa and Misaki. Who gave her worried. But all she did was tell them, not to worry and that she would be fine.

Slowly, but surely she got herself dressed and ready for school. By the time she got to school, her friends were worried about her. She didn't do her usualy cheerful morning greeting. Not only her friends, but one of her teacher's as well. Narumi-sensei. Who tried talking to her, but got just a 'Don't worry Narumi-sensei! I'm fine, I just didn't get enough sleep last night, really!!' But didn't quite believe her, but gave it a rest. No point in arguing with her. She can be stubborn sometimes.

Lunch came around. Her friends trying to get an answer from her, but got none. When the day was finally over, Mikan was relieved. All day her friends kept bugging her. Now she could finally go home and get some sleep. And also praying that Tsubasa and Misaki didn't bombarded her with questions as well.

Outside, in the school's parking lot was Ruka and Yuu. The two had some work to do. So Yuu offered to drive Ruka, who gladly took the offer.

* * *

**(PAUSE!!!!)**

Yumi: Crap...I never told you what there ages were, did I?? T.T I soz!!! I shall tell you!!!

Tamahi: Niice...-.-

**Natsume and the boys=16**

**Mikan and the girls 15 1/2**

**Tsubasa=22**

**Misaki=21**

**Parent's: Ah! Who cares about them xDDD**

**

* * *

**Yuu looked over and saw Mikan walking. "Ne! Ruka-kun! Isn't that Mikan-chan???"" Ruka looked over towards where Yuu was pointing at. He squinted his eyes a bit and then went back to normal.

"Ah! That is her!!...She seemed really tired today...I wonder why." Yuu nodded in agreement.

"You think we should ask her if she wants a lift home??" Ruka just merely shrugged. "Sure, there's no harm in doing so." Yuu was about to call out to Mikan. But before even doing so. A black worn-out car pulled out. A man stepped out and grabbed her, throwing her into the car. Both their eyes widen, and quickly got in the car.

Yuu started panicking. "W-what should we do!! Mikan-chan was just kid-napped!! Why would anybody do such a thing!!" Ruka sweat-dropped and shook his head. "I don't know Yuu....just keep following the car!!"

It seemed like hours, until finally the car pulled into a drive-way. Ruka and Yuu stopped mid-way, trying not to look suspicious. The man stepped out of the car, went to the other side and literally dragged Mikan out of the car. Yuu's eyes widen with shock and fear. Ruka clenched his fits, in anger.

He didn't have romantic feelings for her, but just as more of like a sister. Both boys got out of the car and walked up to the house, in which the man dragged Mikan in.

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

Both went to the window quietly, not to make any noises. The boys peeked inside, both of them stared in shock. Why? Well let's see...

Mikan was on the floor, bleeding, glass shattered. The man who kid-napped had a broken glass bottle in his hand, standing over her. Then there was lady, smirking, with another broken glass bottle. Yuu shook with fear. "W-what's going to happen to Mikan-chan?!" Ruka sighed in frustration.

"Oi, Yuu, keep it down, I can't hear what there saying." He had his head up to the window to listen in on the conversation that was going on. Yuu followed suit.

Inside the house....

The man and women just laughed at the site before them. The man kicked her on the side. "So, you think you could get rid of us, by moving in with your brother and sister-in-law. HUH!?" He threw the bottle a few inches beside her head. Mikan coward in fear. It just had to come and hit her straight in the face, didn't it. And the man who kid-napped her? Why none other then her father. And the women is her mother.

Etsuya, towered over his daughter. Laughing at her. "Not so tough now, eh?" He pulled on her hair and slammed her against the wall. "You trying to make us, your parents look bad!? HUH?! Do you know how bad it looks, when your _**own**_ daughter, rather live with her older brother and wife?! Then her parents?!" He spit in her direction, and knocked over some books. Her mother, Azuna, looked at her daughter in disgust.

Walking over to Mikan, she examined her. "How in the world...no hell, did I end up like a little slut like you? You aren't very pretty, and you don't have much to look at. Pfft, I can't even stand to look at you."

* * *

**Describing of the stupid, stupid ass hole of a parents time **

Like the title? :D

Etsuya Sakura:

Hair: Brownish black, a bit old

Eye's: Green

Other: About 5'8, slightly skinny, wearing blue shirt with brown pants.

Azuna Sakura:

Hair: Light red

Eye: Black

Other: About 5'7 skinny(more like slutty xD) wearing a white and red tank tops and old worn-out jeans

Hm...I wonder if I would have to change the rating if i killed them off...8D

* * *

Ruka and Yuu stood their in complete shock. Her parents were the one doing this her?! How long has this been going on?! Ruka fists clenched, and he stood there shaking in anger. He got up from his spot, Yuu panicked. Knowing exactly what his friend was going to do. "Ruka-kun! Don't!" He whispered loud enough for Ruka to hear. "You don't know what there capable of doing!!"

Ruka ignored him, and kicked the door open. Breaking it process. But hell, he didn't care. Somebody was getting abused for no reason. He wasn't just gonna sit around and watch it. The parents stared wide-eyed. _'Shit...'_ Both thinking in unsion. Glaring at the both of them Ruka walked over to Mikan, picked her up, walked towards the door. But before he left, he turned towards the parents. Who were still in shock.

"You'll be hearing from my father, Makori Nogi" Etsuya froze on the spot. "M-Makori N-n-nogi?! The lawyer?! Who's one all his cases?!" His eyes widen "Shit..." Ruka carried Mikan out. Yuu stepped in for a moment and bowed. "S-sorry about your door!" And then ran off. Both just stood their frozen, not moving one inch.

Ruka walked out to the car and sat Mikan in the back, carefully, not to hurt her. Yuu climbed into the driver's seat, looking through the mirror at Mikan. A worried look on his face. Ruka got into the passenger seat. He motioned Yuu to start the car. Yuu pulled out of the drive-way.

On their way to Ruka Nogi's place. With Mikan hurt, Yuu worried and one pissed off Ruka.

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

**~End~**

Yumi: Alright! Got this one done!! =) Two chapter's in one day...phew...

Tamahi: That was quite interesting....

Yumi: Yuuupp...Next chapter we'll introduce Ruka's parents :3

Ruka: Joy...

Natsume: "...."

Mikan: Great chapter Yumi-sempai!! ^^

Hotaru: Even though you got beat up....

Mikan: Er....

Yumi: O.o Hm...well! Anyways!! See you all next chapter!! ^^ Now on to the dreaded homework...It also may take me awhile to up-date for the following reasons:

**1. Mid-quarter is coming up, and if I have an f in any of my classes, my mom's gonna kick me off the computer for the rest of the school yeah. And only allowed on for school work and check e-mail. =/**

**2. PSATS DX I hate this!! T.T We had to read this pamphlet thingy and it hurt my brain....so many things...T.T**

**3.I also have to remember lines for theater...joy...T.T Good thing I don't have a big part.**

**4. I have to give a one minute report in Spanish before friday. has to be written and spoken.**

**5. I have to study and re-take a test in math _**

**6. Have to finish writing my rough-draft for a narrative in English.**

**7. Work on my project in World Studies, 30 page power point on Latvia.**

8. If I want to go this concert, I have to be passing my classes ;

**I'm going to be busy this year *sighs* it sucks. So it may take me awhile. =/ It sucks, so i'll try and up-date when I can! So please be patient!! T.T**

Tamahi: Oh the fun...-.- Well anyways. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter!! See you all next time!!

**~Remember to click the button and review!! =D~**

**YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO XDD**

**BYE-BYE**

**~Tragic Panda~ ^^**


	6. New Hope

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

**~My Life**

**Chapter 6: New Hope~**

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

**Written by: **Tragic Panda

**Co-Written:** Tamahi

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill :3

* * *

**Yumi:** Alrighty! Chapter 6! I hope you enjoy it!~ :D

**Tamahi:** Yeah...and sorry for the late up-date...;;

**Mikan:** ^^ Let's carry on shall we? :p

**Yumi: **But of course! ;D

* * *

Thankies to those who all reviewed! ^.^

**Akki Rikki**

**Kyasarin**

**aliceneko-chan**

**Courtney Jo**

**Emmoria**

**maxeyn**

**Shiro-Tenshi563**

** Taori Nezuri, 3rd sqaud taicho**

**manga-girl-freak**

**=3 thank you are soo very very much! :D**

**

* * *

Yumi: **Oh yeah! Before I forget!! I'm also working on a video for this story. O.o My first ever fanfic video. xD So when it's get's done i'll post the link on the chapter, you'll just have to copy and paste it in the URL thingy....^^;; Well...two actually...;

**Tamahi: **.....-.- URL thingy? -smacks forehead-

**Yumi: **Don't judge me T.T I woke up to find a spider crawling on my arm!! DX And then I hit it with this book. But it was still twitching. So I took a minute to watch it. But then I ended it's misery by grabbing a tissue and threw it away. :D

**Hotaru: **Just get on with the story already.....-.-

**Yumi: **Fine...T.T

* * *

| **Previously On: "My Life"** |

_Ruka walked out to the car and sat Mikan in the back, carefully, not to hurt her. Yuu climbed into the driver's seat, looking through the mirror at Mikan. A worried look on his face. Ruka got into the passenger seat. He motioned Yuu to start the car. Yuu pulled out of the drive-way._

_On their way to Ruka Nogi's place. With Mikan hurt, Yuu worried and one pissed off Ruka._

_

* * *

| _Chapter 6: **New Hope **|

The drive was mostly quite. Neither Yuu or Ruka spoke, but they did check on Mikan once in awhile. Sighing Ruka looked out towards the house that they were passing. A mix between worry and self-loathing.

_'Just how stupid am I?! How could I not notice this?! She had all the signs, but I was to blind to see them! And now...now this...all of these years, she's been in the most pain then all of us combine! But...that doesn't matter anymore! Because now...no one will hurt her anymore...that I promise...'_ Ruka looked at Mikan through the rear-view mirror, determination clearly in his eyes. _'Definitely_...._'_ Yuu just kept his eyes on the road.

_'Poor Mikan-chan...if only we could have helped her sooner. None of this would have happened.' _

They soon reached a big mansion, completed with gates, a drive-way and guards. Mikan began to stir. Ruka turned his attention to Mikan. Worry written all over his face. "Sakura-san...??" Hearing her name, she looked at Ruka, and gave a smile. Who re-turned the smile back. Yuu parked the car, and got out to get Mikan's thing's. While Ruka helped Mikan out. "Be careful...don't push your-self so hard!"

Mikan giggled slightly. Ruka could be just like a big brother sometimes. Noticing her little giggles, he glanced a questioning look. "What's so funny??" It took a minute for her stop. "Y-you silly! You act just like a protective brother!!" Ruka's mouth drop. "What?! You crazy!! I do not!! I'm just trying to be helpful."

Rolling her eye's Mikan limped over to the porch. "Uh huh...suuure you are." Ruka narrowed his eye's and crossed his arms. "I am to!"

Mikan smirked. _'This should be fun....'_

"Are not!"

"Are to!"

"Are not!"

"Are to!"

"Are to!"

"Are not!- DARN IT!!!" Ruka slapped his fore-head. Giggling, Mikan winked at Ruka. "Got you!!" she sing-song. Cracking a grin, Ruka couldn't help but laugh. They some-what acted like brother and sister. Yuu walked up to them, with Mikan's items and raised a brow. "Did I miss something..??" Shaking his head, Ruka helped Mikan up and up the stairs. "Nothing Yuu...nothing...."

Yuu shrugged and followed the two inside the house.

--

Mikan was flabbergasted. _THIS_ is where he lived?! It was huge!! Ruka led her to the couch, making sure she was comfortable. "So Sakura-san do you need-" "OHHH RUUU-CHAN!!!"

Ruka blushed deep crimson, Yuu stifled a laugh and Mikan cocked her head to the side. "Ru...chan???" _'Please...please don't let it be her already...please...'_ Ruka prayed to him-self. But sadly was not answered. "Ah! There you are Ru-chan!! Oh Hello Yuu!" A lady about her mid-thirty's with long blond hair, wearing a pink blouse that buttons up and a white skirt that goes down to the knees, in flips flops.

She walked up to Ruka and gave him a big hug. Ruka struggled a bit, still blushing. "M-mom!!! C-can't breathe!!!" She let go of him immediately. "Oh!! I'm sorry Ru-chan!! Are you okay" He gave a small smile. "Yes..i'm fine Mom." He ruffled his hair. His mother smiled softly at her son, but notice Mikan sitting on the couch. Who shyly waved. "Ru-chan?? Who is this cute little girl?" She clasped her hands. "Could it be my baby boy finally has a girl-friend"

Ruka inwardly groaned. She could be so embarrassing so times!! "No Mom...she's _just _a friend....you always do this...every time I hang out with a girl, you automatically think she's my girl-friend!" She pouted. "WELL! I just want you to be happy!!" Ruka just rolled his eyes. Mikan sweat dropped. "U-umm..." The two family members looked over at the girl. The lady's eye's widen.

"My! Where are my manners!! Hello sweetie!! I'm Ru-chan's mother,Ureiiyu (ohh-ray-ooh) Nogi! It's nice to meet you..." She put her hand out to shake Mikan's. "Mikan! Mikan Sakura! I hope I won't be any trouble for you" Ureiiyu just waved her hand. "No, no of course not!! No trouble at all!! I hope you enjoy your stay here." She smiled at Mikan. Who nodded in agreement.

"What's going on in here???" A man, in his late 30's walked in the room. He was about 5'9, blond hair. Wearing a white button up shirt, jeans that were clean and pressed. He notice Mikan. "Oh? And who might this be???"

Ruka smiled at the man. "Dad...this is Mikan Sakura...she'll staying here for awhile...Sakura-san-" He was cut off short by Mikan, she rolled her eyes. "You can just call me 'Mikan'..." Ruka nodded and continued. "And Mikan...this is my dad, Makori Nogi." Makori extended his hand. "It's nice to meet you Mikan, I hope you enjoy your stay here." Mikan smiled. "Like-wise, Nogi-san!"

He laughed lightly. "You can just call Me 'Uncle Makori'" Mikan shyly smiled. While Ruka smack his fore-head. _'Correction: BOTH of my parents can be so embarrassing'_. "Well..we should probably show Saku-I mean Mikan to her room now.' Mikan nodded and grabbed her belongings.

Yuu had to go home.

--

Ruka led Mikan to her room. "I'm sorry about my parents...they can be...a bit embarrassing sometimes..." Mikan giggled. "It's alright! I really don't mind, their very kind parents." Ruka nodded agreement.

They reached a door at the end of the hall-way. Ruka smiled at Mikan. "Well here's your new room, for now" He motioned Mikan to enter. "Go ahead, check it." Hesitantly, Mikan opened the door, her mouth dropped. _THIS_ was going to be her room?!

The room was waaay bigger then her old one. In the center up against the wall was a queen-size bed, complete with pink,orange and white sheets. Next to her beds were two giant windows, with pink curtains. Also next to her bed, on both sides were mahogany stands, each complete with a lamp.

On the left side was an two gorgeous oak dressers, up above was a mirror, beautifully hand-crafted. On the right side was a mahogany desk set. A tall lamp, 4'5 on the left side, stood next to it. A stand also took place next to it, with a vase filled with a variety of flowers.

Mikan took a step further into the room, and next to the left window, it had a small-like living room completed with one leather couch, a rocker chair and a wide screen t.v.

**Mikan's POV**

I was going to living here?? No way!! I-I couldn't!! I looked over to Ruka-pyon. He looked slightly amused and trying to hold back a chuckle or something like that. "Ruka-pyon!! There's no way!! This is way to much!!" I took a sit on my new bed. Ruka-pyon grabbed a chair. "It's alright Mikan. Besides this is one of our guest rooms, so it's no big deal."

I blinked a few times, this...this was a guest room?! I gaped at him. "B-but still I couldn't..I-...." I said while looking at my hands on my lap, mumbling the last few words. Ruka-pyon held a hand up by his ear. "What?? I didn't hear that last part??" "Nothing!" I said a bit quicker then I should have.

--

I saw him give up and lean back into his chair. "You know Mikan...you can tell whatever it is bugging you. No need to keep secrets." I glanced around the room avoiding his gaze. _'If only you knew Ruka-pyon...if only...'_ We sat in silence for quite sometime. Me looking around the room and Ruka-pyon in deep thought.

I heard Ruka-pyon sigh and stand up from his chair. "Well it seems you don't want to talk about anything right now, so i'll just let you un-pack your stuff. 'Lemme know if there's anything I could." With a smile he began to walk. "W-wait!!" He stopped and turned around to face me. "Yes...??" I bit my lip. I guess I could tell him some-what of what's going, or let him ask a few questions. He took his seat back. "Okay..."

Looking at him, I decided. It's sooner or later..."What exactly what do you want to know...?" Blinking a few times, he leaned back and closed his eyes. "When exactly did it all start Mikan???" _'Of course he was going to ask that question...'_

"The abuse..." I began. "It started a few days after my grandfather's death....I was only five, one day. My parents just started to hate me. I didn't quite under-stand why until I was 8" He nodded, letting me know to continue. "It seemed like, each day. It just got worse and worse. My parents began to drink and do all sorts of drugs.

And they always seemed to be sleep most of the time, and when they were awake. My mom woulds always be grumpy and blame everything on me....my dad...was the worst. He did most of the abusing, drugs and drinking." I saw from the corner of my eye, Ruka-pyon clenched his fist. Obviously not to happy with it. I cleared my throat and continued.

"I also began to notice, my 'friends' began to drift away. Except for Anna, Nonoko and...." I hesitated with the other name. "Hotaru" I said shakily. Ruka-pyon seemed to notice the tension. He raised a hand. "It's alright Mikan." He smiled warmly at me. "You can tell me the whole story, when your ready." I nodded.

--

"O-okay" I choked, I guess I couldn't be as strong as I would of liked to have been. I buried my head in my hands, slightly sobbing to my self. Way to be strong Mikan. _('Crying makes you look 10x uglier, quit it...')_ I played it over and over in my head, but the tears just seemed to shoot out. No control over them, what-so-ever.

I heard foot-steps coming closing to me, and felt arms wrap around my shoulders. "It's okay...You'll be fine...your safe. No ones going to hurt you now." I clutched the front of his shirt, sobbing.

I spent most of the night sobbing, while Ruka-pyon never left my I began to feel drowsy. Ruka-pyon notice this, he put me gently on my bed and slowly, silently walked towards the door. Giving me, one last smile, he closed the door slowly. And that's when I fell asleep.

I was finally safe, free from it all. My parent's could no longer hurt me. I was out of their clutches. Now I could **finally** have a new fresh start. No longer living their life. Or anybody's.

I could finally live **My Life.**

* * *

Yumi: =DDD I'm so happy with chapter!! Slightly longer, but it's all good!! :DDD

Tamahi: Have to admit..you did a good job..or so at least that's what I think...

Mikan: It was good Yumi-sempai!! :D

Yumi: thankies!! ;D Hopefully you all enjoyed this one!! :DDD

Hotaru: Have to admit...it was good but...*pulls out baka-gun* I wasn't in it...-.-

Yumi: *sweat drop* You will get in...Mikan did mention you though!! Doesn't that count?!

Hotaru: No...

Yumi: T.T

Ruka: *coughs* well...um remember to review and no flaming please!!!

Yumi: YESH!! 8D .Button. You know you want to!!! It's a button!!! :DDD *would but I don't think you can review your own story* xDDD

Natsume: "..."

Yumi: XDD I love this...hehe...8D Well...I shall see you all next chapter!!!

| **REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW**|

**:DDD**

|Tragic Panda|


	7. Short Little Note

**Short Little Note**

_|||||||||||||||||******||||||||||||||||||_**  
**

**(BTW, **Sorry if I seem snotty or grouchy) Yeah, I know I haven't up-dated in forever *sighs*. For one thing, school's been a pain in the but. I had projects in science, English, theater, Spanish and world studies.

Life hasn't been the greatest this first quarter....and recently i've become depressed...due to an event in P.E...which has been causing me to doubt my friendships....great huh?? I'm not going into to much detail...So i'm not going to be up-dating for a little while. A short break. And don't worry I won't leave you guys hanging or leave my storys. I could never do that.

For one, all my reviewers are amazing. You've all been supporting me, and helping. And I also love to write. But mostly because of my reviewers. You guys are all great. Whenever I get a review, it makes me happy and proud. I write for my reviewers and my reviewers only.

I just need to take a short break, to clear my mind. And this could help a little. So I won't have to worry about up-dating for awhile. I also know, some of you are waiting for me to up-date my others. I will...after a short break. And I know you can find other story's to occupy you for a little bit. Or write your own storys. Which reminds, i'll have to get around to reading some of your guy's. And also 'lemme know if you begin a story. I'd love to read it.

I would leave it to Tamahi, but she's also been a bit busy lately. And I don't want her to get more work. So I hope you won't be mad....o-o; This is one of those things I hate. Author Notes, I hate 'em. But sometimes I need 'em

Hopefully this won't last long...=/ I really do...So see ya round, you can also message me, if you have other questions or concerns.

Oh, yeah! In my profile, you can find links to three other sites. If you can't get me through here, you can get me on the others.

Love you all~ Take care~

xoxoxox

**yours truly**

_Tragic Panda101_

||||||||||||||******||||||||||||||


	8. A New Life

`**Chapter 6**'

_(~My Life: A New Life~)_

Disclaimer: You know the drill :p

**Written by: **Tragic Panda101

**Rating: **T Language, slight child abuse

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Light Humor

* * *

Yumi: 8D I am back!!!! Whoo!!!! XP

Mikan: So we get to see what happens next?? :3

Yumi: But of course ;3

Natsume: Great....Crazy's back....

Yumi: I'm in a good mood right now...so...yeah I'm just gonna ignore you....8D

Natsume: good

Hotaru: *rolls eyes* I better be in this chapter....or else....

Yumi: *laughs nervously* Ehehe.....maaaybe....Reviews!! :DD

**Review(s):**

**Akki Rikki**

**Shiro-Tenshi563**

**moonacre99**

**aliceneko-chan**

**crimson eyed girl**

**manga-girl-freak**

**maxeyn**

**katrina**

:p Thank you all for reviewing!! :DDD You all are amaaaazing!!! ^.^~

And thanks to those who reviewed on the short little note: Thank you all for your support ^^

**Miyaxbaybeexx**

**crazyanimelover26**

**.Die**

**JuSt To RaNdOm**

**angel5411**

**SD**

Thank you for everyone's support and being patient. Extremely appreciated. ^^ Honestly :3 Now to make up lost time :P Enjoy the chapter!!

**_Chapter 8:_**

**_DEDICATED TO EVERYONE~_**

* * *

**Author Note(s): **Okay, so as your reading the chapter. You may notice that I changed from 'Ruka' to 'Luca'. I just switched, because I just thought this sounded better, O.o Sorry for the sudden change. But everyone else is the same. Hopefully, it's okay ;

Also~ I have some new ideas for later chapters. So it's going to change slightly. But other then that. The plot is the same. Soo...that's all! Enjoy the chapter!!

**Flamer(s): ** I have **ZERO **tolerance for flamers. Sooo if you say anything bad (besides constructive criticism or a nice review) **.**

No if,ands or buts. I don't want to put up with them them or waste my time commenting back. So yeah, that's all for now! :p Enjoy teh chapter!~3

**-Tragic Panda101**

* * *

**M**ikan awoke to the sound of chirping birds and the smell of bacon and eggs filled her rooms. Making her stomach rumble slightly. Smiling she threw her bed-sheets off and dressed her self. A pink hoodie with a butterfly design on the pocket. White cargo shorts that reached to her needs. Black converse with a red dragon design on the outer side. Completed with plain white socks.

Making her way to the kitchen, the smell of food became stronger. Slightly more hungry then she was just a few minutes ago. Reaching her destined she found the Nogi family already in the dinner room. Luca was munching on some fruit loops, reading the box. Makori was sipping on his morning coffee while reading the daily newspaper.

Ureiiyu was contently eating her breakfeast. Starting up a conversation with the family here and there. Smiling, Mikan took her seat next to Luca and began to eat her breakfeast. Luca, swallowed his cereal and smiled. "Mornin' Mikan! Sleep well??"

"Mornin' Luca-pyon!! And yes I did!!" She chirped happily. Nodding, Luca returned to his food. Looking up from his paper, Makori greeted the young brunette. "Good you hear that, now eat up." He smiled tipping his coffee towards her. Ureiiyu cracked a grin. "Eat as much as you want sweetie. If you want anything or request, just let Johnathan, our cook, know. Okay?"

Mikan nodded. "Compliments to the chef!!"

--

Finishing up their breakfeast. Luca and Mikan grabbed their backpacks and set off to school. Luca's parent's stood on the porch waving to two teens off.

Walking to school. Mikan decided to start up a conversation. "Your parents are really nice Luca-pyon. And your mom is quite...." Thinking for the right word. Luca chuckled.

"Quite the character or more out-going then most people??" Luca questioned, grinning. Mikan grinned back. "Yeah, I guess that works." The two laughed. _'Oh wow...since when was the last time I laughed like this??'_

Calming down his laughter, Luca looked at the girl next to him. _'Like I said...I will protect her no matter what...Even if Natsume doesn't approve of it.'_

Looking up in the direction of the school, narrowing his eyes. He saw a familiar group of boys. Particularly his friends, all present. Mochu, Koko, Kitsune, Natsume and a nervous looking Yuu. Probably worried about Mikan.

Luca gave Mikan a light nudge. Said girl looked at the boy, slightly confused. "Something wrong Luca-pyon." She asked.

"No, just stick close with me, okay?" He replied sternly. After a minute, Mikan figured out what he meant. And made an 'O' shaped, but nodded in agreement.

The two walked up towards the school in silence. Mikan slightly closer to Luca. Half because what he said, and slightly scared. What were they going to think? She was walking to school with one of the school's 'hottest' guys and Natsume's best friend. She in-wordily groaned. Slightly wishing she thought this through more.

"Hey Luca! What's 'sup? Why you walking to school with _her_?" Koko questioned his friend. Waiting for the reply. Luca remained emotionless. With Mikan standing behind him. Yuu glanced nervously and walked up to the two.

"Morning Luca-kun, Mikan-chan" He greeted the two. Smiling. Mikan smiled back. "Morning Yuu!" Mochu, Kitsune and Koko kept their eye's on the brunette. Natsume was slightly irritated. For one, his best friend was walking to school with the school's loser. And two, he wasn't giving them or him an answer.

"Oi, Luca...why the hell?" Natsume asked.

"Natsume, we'll talk later." Luca answered, keeping his composure. Raising a brow at his blonde friend. Natsume shrugged it of and walked off. Followed by the rest. All, except for Yuu, who stood in place next to Mikan.

Mikan gulped. Just what the hell has she gotten herself into now?! She looked back and forth between the two boys. And what bout them? What's everyone going to think of Luca and Yuu? Walking to class with them. To school with Luca! Here she thought, that everything. Or at least somewhat. Was going to become normal. Sure she got away from her abusive parents and all.

But she still had the problem with her classmates and schoolmates. Maybe she could transfer schools? Wait no. Shaking her head. Then Luca's parents would have to fill out papers and talk with the school. She couldn't and _wouldn't _allow that. They've already done so much for her already. But what else could she do? Run away? Like that would solve anything. There's gotta be someway to fix this....but the question that remains is...How?

Deep in thought, Mikan didn't notice the two boys were staring at her, rather worriedly. Taking a glance at each-other.

"Mikan??? Are you alright..." asked Luca. Mikan shook her head and smiled. "Nothing, I was just thinking about something. No worries." Was her reply.

Yuu nodded, adjusting his glasses. "We should probably head off to class now." He said, glancing down at his watch. Luca and Mikan agreed. And the trio walked to their first classes together.

--

Along the way the two boys received weird look from classmates and other students. Sadly for Mikan, all she received were death-glares from fan-girls and strange looks from boys. Mikan lowered her head, embarrassed and nervous. Maybe this wasn't the best idea after all. Luca sensing the dis-comfort from the brunette. Glared back at them. Whom in-return, quickly backed off and stalked off to their classes.

Mikan whispered a small 'thank you', to the tall blonde. "Your welcome." He replied. Finally reaching the classroom, Yuu walked over to a cleared table, with Luca following, dragging the petite girl behind him. Nobody dared to say a single word. Afraid that they would feel the wrath of Luca, or Natsume. The room remained silent until the teacher finally came in, about ten minutes after the second bell had rung.

Serina-sensei felt rather nervous. Since when the hell was her class this quiet before? Shaking her head and not bothering asking what was wrong. She went on with the todays work.

"Okay class," she started. "I'd like you to all open your text books to page one fifty-six and read until one sixty-five. Make sure to answer the questions at the end of the lesson. And you may work with a partner or a group. _Inside _voices please." She said the last part slightly glaring at Natsume's table.

Kitsuneme and Koko grinned and high-fived each-other. Serina-sensei sighed and went to her desk to start grading papers.

Yuu pulled out his binder and took out three pieces of paper and handed them both to Mikan and Luca. "Thank you Yuu." Both said in unsion. Yuu nodded and began to read.

The first ten or fifteen of class was spent reading the text book. Mikan's group were the first to finish reading. Mikan smiled brightly, maybe this wasn't the worst day ever.

Shortly the group finished the questions, they talked quietly up until the lunch bell rung. The trio grabbed their things and went off to lunch. Through the lunch line, Yuu and Mikan talked the most. Like about up-coming projects and shows they watched. Luca listened and would answer every so often.

Mikan, Yuu and Luca stood in line for sandwiches and salad. They all grabbed their milk and sat down at an empty table. The first few minutes were in silence, while eating their lunches. After they were done, they began to talk again. Plans for the weekend and just life an general. That is, until Yuu fidgeted a bit.

--

Mikan glanced at the class representative worriedly. "Yuu? Are you alright?" She asked. Luca looked over and cursed. "Shit...here comes Koizumi." Mikan froze in place. 'Koizumi...?' She gulped. Not a good thing. Luna Koizumi, also known as the School's Queen Bit-I mean Bee. Whatever she wants, she get's. No questions asked.

Most guys would kill to have a date with her. Short mini skirts, and low revealing tops. All except for a certain group of guys. Natsume's group. Anyways enough with Koizumi.

Mikan sunk into her chair. 'BAKA!' Her mind screamed at her. Luna was crushing on both Natsume _and _Luca. The two hottest guys in the entire school.

Luna walked to the trio's table, to what she thought was 'sexy'. In reality. Luca and Yuu wanted to barf badly. Behind Luna were her clones, as people like to call them. They follow her everywhere. Luna reached the table and scanned the brunette. Trying to smile, but mostly disgusted. Putting on a 'sugary' smile that could possible scare a little child, " Hey Luca-kun! What are you doing over here with _her_?" She asked, innocently.

(A/N: Innocent my ass, biotch! -.- )

Luca could almost gag, as she spoke to him. Putting on a fake friendly smile. "I'm just sitting with my friends, there a problem with that?" He asked, raising a brow.

Blinking, Luna shook her head. "No...I was just thinking, that you would be sitting with Natsume-kun and the others." She glanced at Mikan disgustedly. "Not with her." She finished.

Yuu was slightly mad, but couldn't help but feel bad for Mikan. Said person, sunk even lower in her chair. This wasn't going good. She was gaining a lot of un-wanted attention. And Luna was only making it worse, by each second.

Luca's fist clenched, she was really starting to get on his nerves. Why couldn't she just take the hint, that he did not want her around him. _Oh yeah._ That's right, because she's miss, I-Get-Everything-I-Want.

He tried to hold his composure, "Luna, as much as it has been....nice...talking to you...would you be as so kind to leave." He asked, eyeing his milk, which was half-finished. Luna pouted, or at least attempted to. "But Luca-kun!" She whined. Causing everyone to cover their ears. "Don't you want to sit with us..."

Mikan coughed, "U-umm, Luna could you, possibly....leave us alone." She asked, nervously. Eye's widen and gasps could be heard through-out the cafeteria. Did the loser just talk back to Luna Koizumi.

Speaking of whom, Luna could feel her blood boil. "What, did you just say Sakura?" Luna asked through grinding teeth. Before Mikan to speak, Luna cut her off. "Who do you think you are?! Talking to me like that?!" Her eye's narrowed. "So, you think, just because your hanging out with Luca-kun. You can talk to _me_, like that Sakura?"

Mikan stood up and took a few steps back. "Look I didn't mean it like, I just-"

"You just what?" Luna cut Mikan off. "I don't see why you bother coming to school anymore. Nobody even _likes _you! I'm pretty sure Luca-kun, and Yuu-kun are just hanging out with you. Because they pity you." She answered. Luca stood up immediately. "Just hold up Koizumi!"

"Don't worry Luca-kun, i'll take care of her for you!" She winked at him, who shuddered in return. Turning back to Mikan, she glared. "Seriously! Your just weighing everyone down! Your just a nuisance and a bother!!" Luna finished, she picked up a milk off a table next to her and dumped it on Mikan. "Maybe you should just go die!"

--

Silence, filled the room. You could even hear a pin dropped. Not even Koko, Kitsuneme or Mochu weren't even laughing at the joke. They had to admit. That was low. Even for Luna.

Kicking back his chair, Luca glared at the girl who was smiling smugly. But frowned when she saw him glaring at her. "Luca-kun....?" She asked. Luca walked over. "What the hell is your problem Koizumi!?" He yelled, surprising everyone. "I always knew you were low...but this...you just went to far this time. To go to tell someone do go and die! When you don't even know one thing about them." He glared harder.

"You have no right..." He stated. "ABSOLUTELY no right to talk to her like that!!! Have you ever stopped and think, that you might the be the annoying one here?!" He shouted. Luna gasped. "H-how could you say something like that?!" She cried.

Luca growled, was she _trying _to piss him off or something. "Well Koizumi, if you can talk to Mikan like that, then I have damn right! To talk to you like that! Now get the hell out of my sight! Before you make me more pissed off!" He yelled, loud and cleared. Luna covered her eyes and ran off somewhere to bawl her eyes. Followed by her clones, and a few other people.

Trying to calm himself down, Luca took a sip of his milk. That was the first time ever, he blew up like that. It wasn't everyday he got so pissed off like that. But damn, that Koizumi could get anybody pissed off in a matter of seconds. He walked over to Mikan. Who was sitting in a chair. Face buried in her hands.

He bent down and rubbed her back for comfort. He mentally cursed himself. He should of totally seen this coming. Maybe he should of chose to ate somewhere else for today. Yuu patted Mikan's back. He looked at Luca and back at Mikan. 'Poor Mikan-chan.' He thought sadly.

Luca sensing people staring at them. Turned and glared at them all. "Shows over everyone, get back to the hell what you were doing" His voice was cold and rather harsh. Not wanting to feel his wrath. Everyone went back to eating and chatting with friends.

Mikan sobbed lightly. Who wouldn't? She was just embarrassed in-front of the entire school, by the school's slut. And she probably just embarrassed Luca and Yuu. I'm sure they're gonna hang-out with her now. Mikan heard foot-steps. She looked up, wiping her tears away. "Nonoko and Anna!"

The two said girls, looked at their friend worriedly. "Mikan-chan? Are you going to be alright?" Nonoko asked the girl worriedly. Mikan smiled sadly, but nodded. Anna went to Mikan and helped her up. "Come on, we better get you cleaned up." She giggled.

Mikan smiled a tiny bit. But followed the pink haired girl's orders. She waved off to Luca and Yuu. "I'll see you guys later." The two waved back. "Be careful Mikan-chan." Yuu stated. Mikan laughed. "I will Yuu. I will"

The two friends of Mikan, led her to the bathroom. To get Mikan cleaned off. Luckily Anna brought extra clothes. Mikan smiled and gladly took the clothing.

Anna and Nonoko leaned patiently against the sinks, waiting for Mikan to come out. "Mikan-chan, do you need any help?" Anna asked, Nonoko was playing with a stand of hair.

"No, i'm alright! Thank you though!" Was Mikan's reply. "Okay Mikan-chan."

A few minutes later, Mikan walked out of the stall. Dressed in a black v-neck shirt, a white vest to go over it. Jean skirt, that wasn't to short. Reaches down to her fingertips. And some brown hiking boots. Her hair was tied up in a bun.

Anna and Nonoko quickly ran to hug the young brunette, both squealing. "Mikan you look sooo adorable." They both said in usion. Mikan sweat dropped but smiled. Her friends could be such dork sometimes. But that's why she loves them and there her friends. Mikan hugged the two girls back. Nothing could possibly ruin this moment.

But...could it turn better?

"So, what happened to the baka this time?" Said a rather familiar voice. The girls turned their heads. Eyes widening.

**TBC...**

**Yumi:** Holy Shieze D: Looong chapter xD But I guess it makes up, somewhat, for not up-dating for a long time? :3

**Natsume:** You sure took your sweet time. -.-

**Yumi: ***Le gasp* He speaks!!! O=

**Natsume: **.....*walks off*

**Mikan: **Natsume!! Come back here!! *runs off after Natsume*

**Hotaru: **Idiots....*works on inventions*

**Luca: **Ummm....okay...so anyways!! See you all later!!! **NO FLAMES!**

**Yumi: **See you all next chapter!! :DDD Remember to **REVIEW!!!! PUSH THE BUTTON!!! IT'S AN EFFING BUTTON!!! REVIEEEEEEEEW!!!**


	9. An Old Friend's Arrival

'Chapter 9'

(_My Life: An Old Friends Arrival)_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, 'cept for the plot XP

**Warning(s): **Slight OOC, minor child abuse, grammer errors xD

**Rating: **T (Language)

**Genre: **Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Romance

* * *

**Author Notes:_ PLEASE READ!!!_  
**

It's nothing bad or anything. But I seem to notice, that this is a Luca/Mikan fanfic...o.o;; Which I intentionally was making it into a Natsume/Mikan. I felt really bad and guilty....for mis-leading those who thought...well I guess it's mostly my fault D8 For making it seem like that and not putting "Natsume H. and Mikan S." For the characters thing....or not pre-warning...I really do feel terrible. Really do. D: I really hate myself when I mis-lead people like that. It irritates the crap out of me.

I'm still planning on making this a Natsume/Mikan fanfic. D: So if you don't like this couple, or were hoping for Luca/Mikan, i'm guessing this isn't the fanfic for you. (Hopefully I didn't sound snobbish or rude. D: That wasn't my intention.) I truly am sorry for those Luca/Mikan fans. Truly truly sorry. D: *bows* Hopefully you won't be too mad at me. ^^;;;

The only Luca/Mikan that I could do at the most. Is a one-shot. Sadly D: As much as I love to support both pairings. Trust me, I would. I'm just fully dedicated to _(1)_Mitsume fan person. I love them a little bit to much....So yeah, that's all I wanted to say, before we got any farther into the story.

Once again i'm truly truly really am sorry, for mis-leading some of you. Sincerely. D:

_-Tragic Panda101_

* * *

**Yumi: **I just now notice something wrong with the last chapter, that could have been easily notice.....I put 'Chapter 6' instead of 'Chapter 8'.

**Natsume: **Baka..... -.-

**Yumi: **Whaaat?? It's not my fault, D8 I've been busy and other crap....T.T

**Natsume: **-.- You really are an idiot.....

**Yumi: **NASTUME-Hey! Didn't you leave at the end of the last chapter??? O.o

**Natsume: **I came back because of *points to Mikan* that idiot over there.

**Yumi: **'O'

**Mikan: **Natsume you big fat jerk!!

**Hotaru: ***sighs* There's never a moment of peace around here.....*rolls eyes* Hey....*pulls out up-graded baka-gun* I **am **in this chapter....right???

**Yumi: ***gulps and laughs nervously* Well it would spoil it...but i'm pretty sure the reviewers figured out who it was...

**Hotaru: **Okay...

**Yumi: **phew....that was a close one.....

**Tamahi: ***sighs* Can we just get on with the reviews and the chapter already???

**Yumi: **Fine....

*Reviews*:

**JuSt To RaNdOm**

**Emmoria**

**angel5411**

**CourtneyJo**

**manga-girl-freak**

**greentulip**

**aliceneko-chan**

:P Hehe thanks for all those who reviewed/read!! ^^ It's greatly and highly appreciated!!! :3

**Yumi: **Now that we got that we can now-

**Hotaru: **_aliceneko-chan _is right...You do owe me for not putting me in any of the chapters before.... -.-

**Yumi: **O_O; Uhhh....I gotta go clean my room now!!! I'll see you all later!!! Ja ne!! *waves to audience* Enjoy the chapter!!! *runs off*

**Hotaru: ***pulls out a mechanical net and baka-gun* Invention #105 The Baka-Net, used to capture idiots. *walks off calmly*

**Mikan: **What do we do now...? Should we go after them or....?

**Luca: **Go on with the chapter...I guess??

**Natsume: ***rolls eyes* Sure fine, whatever. Just, let's get this stupid chapter over and done with....*walks off*

* * *

_Previously On '**My Life'**:_

_A few minutes later, Mikan walked out of the stall. Dressed in a black v-neck shirt, a white vest to go over it. Jean skirt, that wasn't to short. Reaches down to her fingertips. And some brown hiking boots. Her hair was tied up in a bun._

_Anna and Nonoko quickly ran to hug the young brunette, both squealing. "Mikan you look sooo adorable." They both said in usion. Mikan sweat dropped but smiled. Her friends could be such dork sometimes. But that's why she loves them and there her friends. Mikan hugged the two girls back. Nothing could possibly ruin this moment._

_But...could it turn better?_

_"So, what happened to the baka this time?" Said a rather familiar voice. The girls turned their heads. Eyes widening._

* * *

-X-

All three of the girls eyes widen as big as saucer. Mikan broke away from the hug and took a small step forward, clearing her throat. "H-Hotaru?" She stuttered. You guessed it right peoples. There stood, the infamous black-mail and ice queen. Hotaru Imai.

She hasn't changed much. Her hair is still short and raven colored., but neatly brushed. She a sleeveless button up shirt, with a button un-done. White tank-top to go underneath. Hotaru also wore black cargo shorts. And to finish it off. She wore Light purple sneakers, with black ankle socks.

Hotaru put on a small smile and open her arms. "Come here you baka." She commanded, softly. Tears filled up in Mikan's eyes as she ran over to hug her best friend. "Hotaru you b-baka!" She cried. "H-how come you d-didn't call or write saying you were coming back?!"

Hotaru rubbed Mikan's back in comfort. "Your getting my shirt wet and dirty with your germs Mikan." Mikan laughed. Even at a time like this, Hotaru still worries about her clothing getting dirty. But overall. She was glad, that finally came back. And hopefully for good this time. Breaking the hug, Hotaru wiped away the tears that rolled down on Mikan's face.

"Baka, didn't I tell you, crying makes you ten times uglier??" Hotaru asked, half jokingly. Mikan smiled, but nodded.

Anna and Nonoko ran over to hug there long time friend. "It's good to see you back again Hotaru!" Anna said. Nonoko nodded in agreement. "You back for good?" She asked, slightly worried for Mikan's sake.

Hotaru nodded. "I'm back for good, you idiots." The three girls cracked a grin. The grins didn't last very long though. "HEY!" They cried out all together. "Hotaru you meanie!" Mikan pouted. Hotaru waved her hand dismissively. "Alright you three, let's head to class."

-X-

All nodded and agreement. Mikan opened the door to find both Luca and Yuu leaning against the wall. Looking up, Luca smiled. "Are you feeling better Mikan?" He asked softly.

"Much better! Luca-pyon!" She grinned. Luca's eye's widen. Yuu tried to keep himself from laughing. Anna and Nonoko went into a small giggling fit. While Hotaru just raised an eyebrow. 'Pyon?' She asked herself.

"P-p-pyon?" Luca asked, red in face. Mikan's grin turned even bigger. "Yeah!" She giggled.

"Last night, when I was walking from the bathroom. Your bedroom door was cracked slightly opened! So I took a peek inside and saw you playing with rabbits and other small animals!" She laughed.**(Yumi:** Sorry if that seemed crappy or anything...but I like having him be called 'Luca-pyon' D: It's to cute! **Luca: **Back to the story....)

Luca groaned. 'Great, real smooth Luca.' He sighed. "Can we just head to class now?" "Sure why no, Luca-pyon!" Mikan said, as she laughed. He growled. "Mikan-Hey...who's this?? Wait...is that you Imai-san?!" Luca gaped. As well as Yuu.

Hotaru smirked. "Good to see you again Nogi, Iinchou" She greeted, the two gaping boys. Mikan looked back and forth, then to the clock. "Come on guys! We better get to class!" Mikan stated. The girls nodded and walked off to class, leaving the two gaping boys behind.

Yuu was the first to come out of his faze. He shook Luca. "Luca-kun!! Come on! There leaving us behind." Luca shook himself out.

"HEY!" He called out. "Wait up for us you four!!" He ran after them. Followed by Yuu.

The six teens were able to make it on time, before a minute before the second bell rung. They took their seats at an empty table in the back. Ignoring the whispers and looks they were receiving.

"Oi is that Hotaru Imai?!"

"Eh?! Seriously?! I thought she moved away?!"

"Guys! Where screwed! What if she finds out what's been happening to that Sakura girl?" One boy stated that made everyone in the room freeze. 'Shit...' They all they thought.

-X-

None of the five seem to have notice the conversations. All except for Hotaru. Who's attention was caught at what that last comment. 'Just what the hell has been happening to Mikan, while i've been gone?' She thought as she looked at her best friend. Hotaru put that thought aside for now as the teacher walked in.

Narumi-sensei grinned. "So how our my lovely students today?" The class groaned. Could they have more weirder then him?! He clapped his hands. "Now for some of you" He started, "You may have notice that we have an old new face in here!" The class looked back at the tables.

The teacher sweat dropped. "Ohoho, I guess you have. All of you. Now I may re-introduce an old friend and student, Imai Hotaru!" Everybody fidgeted in there seats.

Well except for Natsume. Although, some of his group members weren't looking the greatest. They were all screwed, when she finds out. What they've been doing to her best friend. (A/N: **Yumi: **HAHA! 8D You guys so totally deserve it! **Natsume+group members: **Shuddup!!! **Yumi: **Fine....grump-butts, back to the story)

Hotaru stood up where was sitting and glared at everyone, except to those who sat her table. And Narumi-sensei. The class shivered and sunk down into there seats. They rather listen to Narumi talk about being good citizens.. Then to feel the wrath of Hotaru.

Mikan sweat dropped at the site. Hotaru could be rather...threatening at times. She leaned in towards Hotaru and tugged her arm.

"Hotaru...maybe you should stop with the glaring and take your seat." Mikan whispered, so only Hotaru could hear.

Mentally cursing everyone, that harmed her best friend. Hotaru took her seat once again. Still glaring at everyone.

Laughing nervously Narumi-sensei took out his clip-board. "Now then," He coughed. "Let's take roll shall we?" Narumi-sensei asked. As he began to take roll, Hotaru leaned over towards her best friend. "Hey...what's been going on around here, while i've been gone...?" Hotaru whispered lightly, enough for her and Mikan to hear.

Mikan became stiff. 'Alot...' She thought bitterly to herself. How was she going to tell Hotaru. If she told the young raven-haired girl. Mikan knew for sure she'd make Hotaru even more worried about her even more. So that was out of the question. There was only one thing to do, lie. But that's one more problem. Mikan wasn't the greatest of liars. Everyone knew that. She couldn't tell a lie to save her life.

One question remains. What was she going to tell Hotaru? And having her staring at her like that, wasn't helping much either. Looking down at her text-book, hoping maybe that the book could hold some kind of advice. But nothing came to mind.

Hotaru studied the young brunette, waiting for an answer. Seriously. What's been happening to her since she left? Was it that bad? She tightened her fist, Hotaru had a pretty good idea as to _who_ the culprits were. But wanted Mikan to say so. Not just go right ahead and beat the crap out of them.

Sighing, the raven haired girl, she lightly tapped her fingers on the table. 'Come on Mikan...you baka...at least say _something_...' Hotaru thought slightly irritated at her best friend.

Mikan bit her lip. Already noticing that Hotaru was becoming slightly un-patient. She better come up with something fast, as in in _real _soon. Not noticing, she played with a stray piece of her hair. Deep in thoughts. Well, she was until she was brought out of her thoughts by her best friend.

"Mikan?" Hotaru asked, a slight hint of worry. No reply. Hotaru sighed, she knew her best friend could be stubborn sometimes. "Mikan, just tell me at lunch...." Hotaru stated turning her attention towards her work. Mikan slowly nodded. She was safe...for now.

-X-

Through-out the periods up towards lunch. Mikan could hardly focus on any of her work. Her thoughts always seemed to drift off. Like, how exactly was she going to tell Hotaru, what's been happening to her. Since she's been gone. Luca who sat next to her, gave her a worried look.

"Mikan? Are you okay." He asked, voice covered with concern for the young brunette. Mikan shook her head and gave him a reassuring.

"I'm fine Luca-Pyon!" Luca frowned slightly.

"You sure?....Is-is someone..." Hesitating slightly. "Bothering you or anything...??" Mikan rolled her eyes and playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"Like I said! It's nothing to worry 'bout!" She smirked. "Geez Luca-pyon, you sound like an over-protective brother." Luca turned slightly red, slightly glaring at the girl beside him, whom was giggling.

"Haha, very fun Mikan." Luca said rolling his eyes. Mikan stopped laughing and returned back to her thoughts. But not to soon, the bell rung. Signaling it was time for lunch. The two teens packed their bags and went off to meet with the rest of their group.

They made a quick stop at Luca's locker. So he could grab his lunch. Noticing slightly, that Mikan was oddly quiet. "You _sure_, nothing's wrong??" Luca questioned the young girl. Snapping her out of her thoughts quickly.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, i'm sure. I just finally decided." Luca raised an eye. "Decided?"

Mikan nodded. "Yeah, I finally decided...i'm just going to tell Hotaru the truth. What's been going, while she's been gone." Mikan answered, her voice sounding slightly worried.

Luca, who was taken-back. Realised what Mikan said. "Ah I see, your not quite sure still. Because of me being friends with Natsume and all, huh?" He asked Mikan, who slowly nodded in returned. Luca sighed and leaned against the locker. He ran his fingers through his hair quickly. Fully understanding what situation she was in.

Natsume was he best friend after all, he didn't really want to see him get hurt. But then again, Mikan had a right to tell her best friend what's been happening to her. He lightly pushed him-self off. "It's okay Mikan." He smiled warmly. "You have as much rights to tell Imai. I know your concerned, but who knows. Maybe we can work something out with her."

Mikan smiled warmly. "Thanks Luca-pyon, for understanding."

Luca nodded. "Besides, I think Imai's been worried about you since she's got back." He frowned slightly. "Although, she sure has a weird way of showing it." He thought back to the times where he saw the two best friends together. Hotaru could be violent at times. He would know.

Mikan giggled and the two began to walk towards their destination. "Yep! That's my best friend for ya! Hotaru Imai!"

Luca chuckled. Honestly, how did these two become the best of friends. 'I guess it's kinda like me and Natsume.' He shrugged. They seem to make up the pieces of the puzzle.

-X-

To be un-announced to the two teens. A lad with raven hair and crimson watched the retreating figures. Anger, confusion and annoyance could be seen in his eyes.

"Yo Natsume!"

Said boy, turned back towards the owner of the voice. There, Natsume, Mochu, Koko and Kitsuneme sat at a near by table. Chatting and eating the usually they do at lunch.

Natsume growled. "What is it Yome?" He asked irritated. Koko raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Dude, what the hell? You've been pissed of lately. Is it because Luca is hanging out with that Sakura girl?" The two other boys looked at him as well, awaiting for Natsume's answer.

Natsume glared at the door, which the two teens walked out a minute again. "That's part of the reason...what pisses me off is that Luca hasn't told me why the hell he's hanging out with her yet." He replied kicking an empty can.

The three teens shrugged and went back to their lunch and chatting. Letting Natsume think to himself. 'Luca, seriously...what the hell has gotten into you...?'

**TBC...**

* * *

**A/N: **Yes D: It was a boring chapter.... T_T But don't worry I have everything planned out, and it will get more interesting!! I think I just have two or three(Or maybe even one) and it will be more interesting! Promise!! Right now i'm just trying to get everyone introduce, and other stuff. I promise, it will get more better!! D: Don't give up on me yet!! Let's see....the next chapter will have flash-backs, so you'll learn some more of Mikan's past...D: Yeah...

* * *

Yumi: *is sleeping*

Mikan: Should we wake her up...or do the ending by our-selves....?

Natsume: *shrugs*

Luca: Let's just try waking her up....

Hotaru: Let me do the honors...*pulls out baka-gun and smirks* **BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!**

Yumi: **ITAI!!!** *falls off chair* What the hell?! *rubs head* What the hell was that for?! T_T You guys are so mean!

Hotaru: *rolls eyes* Whatever....*waves hands dismissively*

Natsume: Heh, you deserved it anyways.....

Yumi: What?! Why?! I've been a good author to you!!

Natsume: *raises eye*

Yumi: fine whatever...ANYWAYS!!!! I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, even though it was boring and didn't have really anything interesting happened...Ehehehe...T.T Remember to REVIEW!!! :DDD And no flames please!! D: And-and...*falls back asleep*.........zzzz....

Natsume: -.- idiot....

Mikan: *glares at Natsume* Be nice!!

Natsume: Whatever....*rolls eyes* Ouch!! *rubs head* what the hell?! Who threw this at me?! *looks over*

Yumi: *mumbles in sleep* Natsume...zzz...is an idiot...zzzz....*snores*

Luca: *sweat drops* Wow...o.o even when she sleeps, she's evil as ever.....

Hotaru: She owes me for falling a sleep on me....

Mikan: Hotaru....*sighs* You really shouldn't.....*smiles and turns to the reviewers* See you all next chapter!! *waves* Ja ne!!

Natsume: Hey crazy...don't you have to clean your room...??

Yumi: o.o *wakes up* Crap your right!! Ja ne!!! *waves*

Natsume: Stupid....

**REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEW!!!!** :3


	10. Health Class and Nightmares of a Partner

**"My Life"**

**Chapter Title: Health Class and Nightmares of A Partner**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

**Pairing: Mitsume**

**Writer: **Heartless Plushie

**Yumi: **I swear I haven't about this story! Or you guys!! D: I've been busy and distracted!! T.T -sniffs-

Natsume: Excuses...that all you got?

Mikan: Natsume! Can't you be nice for once??

Natsume: "..." Don't feel like it....

**Yumi: **-sighs- just drop it...there's no point talking to him......disclaimer.

Mikan: *holds up sign* **[Heartless Plushie does not own Gakuen Alice!!]**

**Yumi: **Thank you....now if you excuse me...I shall go to my emo corner -walks off-

Mikan: o.o;;

Luca: -sweat drops- We should probably thank the reviewers.....

**Emmoria**

**Xxdarkness-angelxX**

**kittycat=^-^=**

**greentulip**

**aliceneko-chan**

**keraii**

**crimson eyed girl**

**IcontrolDRAGONS**

**azn-teddy**

**poker'ookami**

**Amulet Crimson**

**Thank you all for reviewing!! :D**

**Highly Appreciated!**

**Yumi: **BTW! There's a new poll up on my profile :D**  
**

* * *

Enjoy~

* * *

**Health Class and Nightmares of a partner**

Everybody did not sit in silence nor did anybody move from where they sat. Yuu, Nonoko, Anna and Luca looked rather nervous. The tension around the group was very high. And as for Hotaru, well she looked like she was about ready to kill someone. Literally. Well, who wouldn't be? After finding out, that your best friend has been bullied for the past year or so and without even knowing?

She was _beyond_ pissed, and when Imai Hotaru is pissed. Everybody knows that someone is about to enter a world of serious pain or as we call it: hell.

Mikan, on the other hand, was having a small inner-conflict with herself. Happy to finally get this off her chest, a small part of her, a very _small _part of her, regretted this decision. Why? Hell knew if she ever figures that out. One possible reason as to why, because she knew how exactly how Hotaru could get when she was pissed. And after telling her what's been going on, for the last year or so. Let's just say, it isn't going to pretty. Mikan still battled her thoughts, in silence.

Silence, the tension grew higher and higher, with each passing moment. Making it very nerve wrecking for them all. Neither one of them could find the courage or words to speak. For the most part, they were mostly scared to speak up. Afraid to what Hotaru would say or do to them any of them. And frankly they didn't feel like getting glared, yelled or injured right now. Preferably they rather live past 15.

Each glanced at each other nervously, or seeing if any them would speak. But to everyone's dismay, no one did or spoke.

Voices and laughter filled the background and at to a small extent, someone cursing out-loud to them-self or some one else. Nonetheless, that didn't break the awkward-ness or tension already there.

--

One of them, being Yuu, poor guy; looked ready to pass out at any given moment. Nonoko and Anna clung to each other slightly. Luca just glanced around the campus, partially nervous.

After finally finishing her small 'inner-battle'. Mikan finally spoke up, and **finally **breaking the silence. Relieving everyone. "Hotaru… Are you mad at me??" Everybody gave Mikan a funny look. What exactly was she saying? Why would Hotaru be mad? The only thing Mikan really did, was tell her the truth about what's been going on. Why apologize? Well, Mikan being Mikan. They guess this really shouldn't be surprised. But still.

Hotaru cocked an eyebrow. "Baka. Why would I be mad at you, from what you have told me. You've done nothing wrong."

The other's nodded in agreement. Anna let go of Nonoko.

"Yeah Mikan-chan, you shouldn't be sorry at all. They should be the one's sorry. Not you."

Mikan gave a weak; but small smile, how she ended with such great friends as them. She didn't really know. Either way, she was eternally thankful and blessed. As they continue to sit, Mikan felt something wet glide down her cheek. Immediately she knew what it was, and quickly wiped it away. Hoping that none of them, especially Hotaru had seen it. To no utterly surprise, nothing get's pass by the Hotaru Imai.

"Baka." Hotaru murmured.

And before everybody knew it, Mikan found herself in a fit of giggles. How she found this funny? Shall remain a mystery for who knows how long. Everyone gave Mikan a look as if she was on something. Why was she laughing? Hotaru just insulted. Shouldn't she be yelling or calling Hotaru a 'meanie' or something along those lines?

But, with-in a few seconds, everyone else found themselves joining her. Not entirely sure of what's going on right now, seeing Mikan laugh like this. They all couldn't help but laugh with her. All except for Hotaru, smiling a small smile. Reserved for special occasions and of course Mikan.

After several minutes later, after laughing and nearly passing out, to lack of air due to laughing so much.. Luca started to finally calm himself down.

"And how do we find this funny??" He asked, giving out a few small chuckles. Nonoko who had fallen back-wards, whilst laughing, sat up.

"Haha, I-I really d-don't know. Haha…Maybe it was just seeing Mikan-chan laugh like that after Hotaru-chan insulted her."

.

Hotaru just munched on pocky. "Or maybe because your all idiots." Was her only replied. Nobody seemed to catch it. All except for Mikan, she attempted to pout. Only to find it wouldn't work, since she couldn't really stop herself from giggling. "Hotaru you meanie!" Hotaru only gave a small smile. Happy to see her best friend, even though she'd never admit it aloud, smiling and laughing again.

Nobody noticing what time it was, due to confessions and laughing so much. The break period were over and the bell signaling everyone to go to their next class rung. Mikan groaned in irritation, knowing her next class was health. Even though most of her friends were in that class, she hated health with a passion. Not as much as she hated Natsume, but they were pretty close.

Hotaru rolled at her eyes; she knew Mikan hated that class. But they needed to take it as a requirement to graduate. And she could also tell she was failing that class as well.

The rest picked up their things and they all walked to class together. Chatting and laughing, with of course, Mikan tripping a few times. Which caused some of the laughter. As the group of teens reached the classroom, they bumped into Natsume and his gang. Both groups stopping in place as silence filled the hallways. Staring at each other, Luca eventually nodded a greeting at Natsume, who returned as he and his gang entered the room first. Mikan's following after, silently.

--

Natsume's group sat at the back, of course, while Mikan's sat in the front. As other classmates soon began to pile in. Seats filled up, chatter and laughter filled the room as they awaited their teacher.

Ten minutes have passed, and the class was starting to wonder where the hell their teacher was! Normally she wasn't this late.

Mikan sighed "Where's is she? She's never been this late before." Resting her head on her desk, the other's nodded an agreement. Yuu got up as the others in the group looked at him. "I'll go see what's up." But as soon as he was about to leave, they heard footsteps outside the door. Yuu immediately sat back down.

The whole odd part about this was, these footsteps didn't sound very feminine or heels. As everyone waited to see who was at the door, curious to see whom it was.

The door slowly slid open, everyone stared in shock at the person. Mikan gaped, "N-Narumi-sensei?!" Said man, smiled at the young brunette. His blonde hair tied in a ponytail, a blue collared shirt with a red ribbon and dark blue jeans.

"Hello Mikan-chan! I didn't know you were in this block." He spoke cheerfully.

The other teens were lost for words. Exactly what the hell was going on, and why is Narumi here in the first place? At this thought, everyone minus, Mikan and Natsume's group, had froze. 'Don't tell me Naru is our substitute…?' They all thought at the same time. If that, then this class is about to get a lot more interesting with him. Not in the good way either.

Narumi made his way over to the teacher's desk, all eyes on him. He gently placed the folder he was given on the desk. Not really noticing the looks he was given. Silence immediately took over the room.

Slowly, one teen raised his hand. "Yes?" "Narumi-sensei…where's Izumi-sensei??" he asked, nervously. Narumi looked surprised for a moment, then smiled. "Izumi-sensei wasn't feeling great today. She ended up calling in sick, and they couldn't fine a substitute…so they asked me" He answered a little too happy. The class sweat dropped, oh yeah, this class was going to be interesting.

.

"Now then," Narumi began, as he searched through the notes Izumi-sensei had left him. Scanning over them quickly, he picked them up and threw them in the trash. The class gaped; did he just throw away the lesson plans?! Narumi walked back to the front, "Now then, today instead of following Izumi's lesson plan. Were going to watch a movie."

At that, the class had perked up. Did he just say movie? Sweet! Maybe this class wasn't going to be a total disaster after all! The class started to become talkative, but sadly for them, they spoke a little too soon.

Narumi chuckled, **[1]**"Didn't know you were excited to watch a birthing movie."Instantly and immediately the chatter stopped, and everybody had froze. He didn't just say what they think he said, did they? Narumi didn't just say they were going to watch a birthing video, right? The classroom had become awkwardly silent, as Narumi students looked him as if he was crazy or something.

--

Narumi slightly confused, tilted his head and asked, "What's wrong? Aren't you excited to watch it?" Half his class had glared at him. "How can we…." Some muttered.

Mikan stared wide-eyed at her teacher. He wasn't serious was he? Shakily she raised her hand, "N-narumi-sensei?? You aren't really serious right? Where not actually going to watch that video…?" Her voice was nervous and shaky, as she waited for his reply. Smiling, Narumi answered; "Of course we are Mikan-chan! I'd think it be very educational and a good idea for you to learn about this. And maybe scare some of you out of doing things." Mikan blinked, "Scare us…? Why would you want to scare us."

Luca, Yuu, Nonoko and Anna fell anime style. While Hotaru just shook her head, thinking Mikan can be a little bit to naïve and innocent at times. Looking at her friends who had fallen, "Are you guys alright??" she sweat dropped. And people thought she was the klutz.

Getting up Luca gave Mikan a reassuring smile. "Yeah, were alright, don't worry 'bout it." Mikan nodded and looked up at the front, while Luca sighed. That was close. If he had answered differently, then, well he didn't really want to answer that. Sitting up back in his chair he leaned back a little in his chair.

Yuu looked over, "Good answer Luca-kun." Luca nodded and smiled, turning back towards Narumi.

Mikan about to ask why he would want to scare them, Narumi was already putting in the movie and turned off the lights. Half the class was nervous, while others weren't quite sure what to think of this exactly.

Narumi sat down and clicked the on button on the remote.

"Make sure to pay attention and no talking please!" And thus, hell had begun.

Half way through the movie, the class was shocked, scarred, and curious and some even had fainted. Yuu being one of the few that did had fainted about five minutes into the movie.

.

Nonoko and Anna were blushing like crazy and were very fidgeted. Neither of them had ever felt this nervous and fidgety before. Luca was slightly embarrassed and was trying to distract himself from the movie, by looking out the window. But that didn't seem to block out the screams of pain and crying.

Hotaru remained emotionless, as if she had seen this before. After the movie had started, she took out paper and started drawing out blueprints of some sort. Last of the group, Mikan, she couldn't really figure out what she was suppose to say or do. Or quite how this had happened to this woman. But she hadn't notice the small blush that was slowly creeping it's way on to her face.

Natsume and his gang didn't bother to pay attention. Why? Because they had ditched the class ten minutes into the movie. Narumi had noticed the boys were leaving, but didn't bother to stop them. Fully knowing of what would happen if he did.

Finally, the movie had ended and the lights had been turned back on. Some cursing because it was too bright or they didn't want their classmates to see them like this. Looking around, Mikan looked at everyone's expression, laughing once when she saw Yuu had fainted. But feeling slightly bad for the poor boy. Yuu never could do well at these types of movie or any scary movies.

Getting back up in the front of the class, Narumi spoke. "Well now, that wasn't so bad? Was it?"

All he received were glares or weird looks. How the heck could they have enjoyed that? They had to watch a women go into labor and give birth for crying out loud! What type of teacher makes a bunch of fifteen/sixteen year olds watch this sort of thing? Seriously! What was this guy on?!

--

Narumi still ignoring all the looks he was receiving took a clipboard from the desk. "Now then! Before, when I read Izumi-sensei's notes. She said she was going to give you an assignment." He said, causing his class to groan in irritation. For the fact that they just had to watch that movie, which was complete and utter torture, and now they get an assignment? Joy!

Coughing to get his class attention, Narumi continued on, "For the next two weeks, you each will be paired up and be given the responsibility to take care of an egg!" Pointing at a box full of egg-cartons. Taking care of an egg? That sounds easy enough, or was it? "You will be graded on this assignment, and how you will be graded is the condition of your egg at the end of the two weeks. To make sure this is fair and everyone get's a partner, I'll be choosing who you'll be working with."

At that, Narumi had ruined the entire assignment for them. What if Narumi pair's them up with someone they totally and completely hate.

Only one person was excited about this assignment, and that was Mikan Sakura. Waiting excitedly for her partner's name, hoping that it would be Hotaru.

'How great it would be to work with Hotaru?' She thought cheerfully and excitedly. Mikan glanced over towards Hotaru and smiled.

Hotaru feeling like someone was staring at her turned her head towards the direction. To see a smiling and cheerful looking Mikan staring at her, Hotaru cocked an eyebrow. 'What's up with her?' Asking herself as she turned back towards Narumi.

Frowning and pouting that Hotaru didn't say or smile back at her, she rested her head on her desk. Waiting for Narumi to say her and her partner's name.

"Mikan-chan." Her head popped up, it was her turn already? "You'll be working with…" Narumi scanned over the clipboard. Mikan secretly chanting that it would be Hotaru, smiling brightly.

"You be with…. Natsume Hyuuga-kun!" That name said, Mikan's smiled turned into a complete frown.

And the class stared silently at the brunette. She had to work Natsume Hyuuga?! Today just wasn't her day was it?

Right as she was about to protest, Narumi began again. "Hotaru-chan and Luca-kun, Anna-chan and Koko-kun, Nonoko-chan and Yuu-kun, and Mochu-kun…we'll be having a new student some time this week, you'll be working with her! Alrighty!" Glancing at the clock, he packed up his things and waved off.

"Have a wonderful day! We'll talk more about this tomorrow! Adieu!~" He winked and walked out. Leaving the class in complete shock and silence.

Mikan mentally cursed Narumi; sure he was a great teacher, but why of all the people? He just had to pick him as her partner. Joy, she get's to work with her worst enemy and nightmare.

--

Hotaru sensing her friend dis-comfort gave her a pat on the head and offered a small smile. Whom in which Mikan returned the smile. Least she's got her friends to back up. Maybe this won't be so bad after all? Getting up from her seat, she picked up her things and stuffed them in her bag, waiting at the door with her friends for the bell.

Finally ringing, the group of friends split off to their next classes. On the way to her next class, Mikan felt as if she was being watched, and when she turned around to see who it was there. Nobody was there, speeding up, Mikan clutched her bag. 'Stop being so paranoid Mikan! Get a hold of yourself.' A near-by passer walked closed by Mikan and knocked over her stuff.

"Hey Sakura! Watch where you're going you klutz!" the boy snickered, and mutter something to his friends. "Geez, what a klutz."

Mikan sighed and picked up her stuff, not knowing of a person watching her from behind a corner.

'Mikan-chan…' The person thought as they walked off, feeling slightly bad for the young girl.

**TBC...**

* * *

**[1] **Where I go to school...we normally have to watch that video our senior year...x-x fun....

Yumi: Finally got that done -phew-

Natsume: That's it...? That was crap....

Yumi:....b-but....

Natsume: -walks off-

Yumi: what a buttmonkeyhoslapper...D:

Luca: A what? o.o;

Yumi: It's a long story....

Mikan: o.o;; Senpai...

Yumi: Anyways!! 8D I hope you enjoyed teh chapter! :33 And sorry for not up-dating for so long....o.o;; It took me forever...^^;; ehehe....

Hotaru: At least i'm in this one....

Yumi: 8D Yay!! I'm safe!!

Hotaru: For right now....-walks off-

Yumi: Damn...T_T

Mikan: *pats senpai on the back* Don't worry you'll be fine...

Yumi: Riiiight.... :D Make sure to press the button!~

REVIEWS PEOPLES!!! XD ummm...plushies...?? :D


End file.
